Secrets And Lies
by smkukfan
Summary: The secret marriage is revealed, meanwhile Walt DisneyWorld is threatened by Cuban arms dealers. *COMPLETE*
1. 1 of 10

****

Secrets And Lies 

By smkukfan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Summary: The secret marriage is revealed, meanwhile Walt DisneyWorld is threatened by Cuban arms dealers.

****

Timeline: June 1987, 4 months – and 2 days – after the secret marriage.

****

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions and I claim no ownership of them and make no money from them. The story is mine. I think there's a few trademarks in there – Walt DisneyWorld, Coca Cola and Jell-O (don't ask!) but I'm just borrowing them [consider it product placement!]

The scene from The First Time was written by Eugenie Ross-Leming & Brad Buckner.

****

Thanks: Tiff for being my beta on this story and Melissa [you know why!] Thanks also to the PAX forum folk who encouraged me to do this [I know you were just trying to get rid of me for a while!!]

****

Notes: This all started at the end when I was standing in line at Disneyland Paris thinking about why Lee Stetson would wear Mickey Mouse ears. Then I kind of got carried away. This is my first [and quite possibly my last] attempt at fan fiction so make the most of it. Oh, some of the DisneyWorld stuff is real and some is made up – I've never been so what do I know anyway? 

****

Feedback: Yes please, good or bad to smkukfan@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Please don't archive this anywhere without my permission

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

PART ONE

__

Lee's Corvette, Monday 6:40 am

Once again, Lee glanced at the clock on his dashboard. It was 06:40. "Come on, come on," Lee said irritably, as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his silver Corvette. 

"Lee, there's nothing we can do, we just have to sit here," Amanda responded, calmly. 

"We've been _just_ sitting here for forty-five minutes so far. We're gonna be late." Lee took his right hand off the steering wheel and pushed it through his hair in frustration. 

Amanda reached up to take his hand into hers and lowered it to the seat between them. "Lee, so we'll be late." 

"Again," Lee interrupted. 

"Yes, again. But there's nothing we can do about it so try to relax." 

"We should have gone home last night, Amanda, like you said, but no, _I_ insisted we stay at the hotel _one more night_. I just wanted to spend more time with my wife." 

Amanda smiled at him as she thought back to the previous evening. Speaking softly, she said, "you didn't exactly have to force me to stay, you know. And if it's any consolation, I enjoyed the extra night … very much." She gave his hand another loving squeeze. "Look, we didn't know there'd be an accident blocking the road, did we?" 

"No." 

"So, what's done is done. We'll just have to go straight into the Agency without going home first. Then we won't be too late for Billy's briefing." 

"It's just that…" Lee began, then stopped. 

"Just what, Lee?"

"It's just that, I don't see enough of you Amanda. I mean, there's work, and the occasional weekend together, but that's all…. We're married and it's _not enough_." 

"I know, honey," she told him, as she rubbed his hand with her own, "but we agreed, it's the safest thing for everyone – for my…_our_ family, for our working together." 

"Well I don't like it, I never want to be apart from you." 

"Nor I you, but for now, it's just the way it is."

****

~

__

IFF, Georgetown Foyer, 7:10

Half an hour later, Lee pulled the 'vette into the Georgetown parking lot. "Only ten minutes late," Lee muttered. "It must be a record." Amanda gave her husband's hand a squeeze, then let go as they stepped into the Georgetown foyer. 

"Good morning Mrs. King, Scarecrow, how are you today?" Mrs. Marston asked pleasantly. 

"Late," Lee growled and headed towards the closet-elevator door. 

Amanda gave Lee a _look_ and said, "Fine, thank you, Mrs. Marston. You?" 

"A-man-da." Lee spoke in an annoyed tone. 

Amanda just raised her eyes to Mrs. Marston, who smiled in return. "Today's password is steakknife." Mrs. Marston passed two identity badges to Amanda, who took them and turned to proceed to the elevator, where Lee was standing in the doorway, half in and half out. As they both stepped behind the clothes, Amanda passed Lee his badge. As the door closed behind them, Mrs. Marston looked after them as though she'd had a revelation.

Inside the elevator, Lee was fumbling with his badge. Without saying a word, Amanda put her hands around those of her husband, paused for a second, then took the badge and attached it to the lapel of his jacket. Then she attached her own to her sweater. "I don't know why you're so grumpy today, especially after our lovely weekend." 

Lee looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, then stopped when he looked into her dark brown eyes. When he spoke, the edge had gone out of his voice. "I'm sorry, Amanda, it's just that I hate all this sneaking around, having to lie to everyone." 

"I thought you enjoyed being a spy … agent, I mean," Amanda returned, smiling. 

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I know, but it's what we agreed."

"Yeah. But I don't know how much longer I can keep it up." 

"So why did Billy call the meeting so early anyway?" Amanda hoped the change of subject would lighten her husband's mood. 

"Oh, he said something about some information he's received. Apparently, the scuttlebut is that someone's planning an arms deal at a big tourist attraction. He wants us to get on it." 

~

**__**

The Bullpen, 7:15

They left the elevator and walked down the corridor towards the bullpen. As the security guards opened the doors for them, Billy was waiting by the coffee machine. He pointedly looked at his watch. "Late again, Scarecrow? Getting to be a habit isn't it?" 

Lee opened his mouth to make a rejoinder, but stopped when he saw Amanda looking at him. She placed her hand on his arm and shook her head ever so slightly. He closed his mouth again, and walked into Billy's office. As he turned away from Billy, he missed his Section Chief's expression, surprise followed by a large grin. Amanda didn't see the look either, as she had also turned away from her boss. 

Lee and Amanda sat down in two of the three chairs in front of Billy's desk. With his neutral expression returned, Billy joined them in the office. He turned to close the office blinds, then took his seat behind the desk. "Amanda?" Billy asked. 

"Yes, sir?"

"Will you go and call Francine in for me, then we can get started." 

"Sure, sir." Amanda stood up from her chair and stepped past Lee to exit the office. 

As she reached for the door, Billy said, "Oh, and Amanda?" 

Amanda stopped with her right hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at Billy, "Sir?" 

"I believe congratulations are in order." 

Amanda looked puzzled as she looked at Billy. "Sir?" She looked across at Lee who shared her puzzled expression, their eyes expressing _what's he talking about?_ and _I have no idea_. 

Billy just beamed at Amanda, but said nothing, then he nodded towards her left hand. As Amanda's eyes followed his gaze, realization suddenly dawned. Several expressions then crossed her face – panic, guilt, then embarrassment. As she looked back at Lee, who was obviously still clueless, she raised her left hand in front of her face. As Lee saw her engagement and wedding rings still on her finger, she said, "Oops!" 

Lee's expression cleared as he realized what had happened. He raised up his own left hand, "Oh, hell," he said. They both turned to look at Billy. 

"Looks like you've got a little explaining to do, Scarecrow." He motioned for Amanda to sit again. Which she did. 

"Some spy you are, Stetson," Amanda muttered to her husband as she sat.

"So," Billy began, "which one of you wants to go first?" 

Lee looked at Amanda, as though he hoped she would explain, but she just shot him a look back that said, _not this time, Scarecrow_. "Okay, I'll tell it." They both leaned back in the chairs and reached for each other's hand, then they looked up at Billy. "Remember the McMasters case, Billy?" 

"That was months ago."

"Four months to be exact," recalled Lee. "Well, now you know why we were so keen not to miss out on our trip-trips." Lee smiled at the memory. 

"So that's why you drove off in the limo so fast." Billy laughed. "I knew there was something going on between you two, but I didn't suspect _this_. And four months ago! But why all the secrecy?"

"We decided it was for the best, sir," Amanda explained. "We thought the Agency wouldn't let us work together if it was known we were involved." 

"I see," Billy nodded. "But didn't you tell your family either?" 

"How could we?" Amanda continued. "After the case with Khai we thought the risk to them was too high to tell them, so that's when we decided to keep the marriage a secret." 

"Mind you," Lee interjected, "it's been getting harder recently." 

"Apparently," Billy smiled. "As I've already said, I'm happy for you both." 

Suddenly, Amanda blurted out, "Oh, God, Mrs. Marston!" 

"What?" questioned Billy. 

"Mrs. Marston. She saw us come in this morning, and she doesn't miss a trick." 

"I'm sure she won't say anything, Amanda, she's a professional," Lee responded. "She knows a little about keeping secrets." 

"Well I know she can about Agency stuff, but…_this_ is a little different." 

"Don't worry, Amanda," her boss assured her.

"So, what happens now, sir?" Amanda asked quietly, almost shyly. "I mean, will we still be able to work together? Now that you know?" 

"I'll resign first," Lee interjected.

"Not so fast, Lee," Billy replied. "Look, I don't want to break up my best team any more than you do. It wasn't that long ago I told you that your relationship was okay with me, whatever it was, and I meant it." 

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, thanks Billy," agreed Lee. 

"What do you say we agree to downplay this a little longer, give me a chance to work some magic with Dr. Smyth. I still have a few strings I can pull, and I'm sure I can find something to blackmail, ahem, I mean _persuade_ him with." Billy's eyes twinkled as he spoke. Billy then stood up from his chair and Lee and Amanda did the same. Billy walked around his desk to stand in front of them. Standing before Amanda, he gave her his biggest smile and said, "Congratulations again, Amanda." As he spoke he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, then hugged her. "I always knew you were the one to sort out this guy's life." He nodded towards Lee, "professionally _and _personally." He winked at her. 

"Hey!" Lee said, in a tone of mock anger. "What is it you're trying to say, _friend_?" 

"Lee," Billy turned away from Amanda to look at his friend of many years. "You are the luckiest son of a gun I know." Amanda blushed as Billy held his hand out to Lee, shaking it, then pulled him into a hug. As he did so, he whispered to Lee, "Mess this up, Lee, and you'll have me to answer to." 

Lee grinned as Billy pulled away from him, "I won't Billy." He looked over at Amanda, "I promise." 

"Good, then perhaps we should get back to work?" 

"Yes, sir." Amanda grinned and again took Lee's hand in her own. 

"Now, where were we?" asked Billy. 

As he resumed his seat behind his desk, Amanda said, "I was just going to call Francine in to the briefing, sir." 

"Okay then. And please, call me Billy, Amanda. After all, we're practically _family_ now." 

"Thank you, sir, er Billy, I'll try but you know how it is when I get flustered I just start talking and then I'll probably forget and revert back to Mr. Melrose again-" 

"A-man-da," Lee interrupted, but this time in a gentle, loving tone. Billy looked at Lee and raised his eyes. Lee just shrugged. 

"Sorry, sir…Billy", said Amanda sheepishly. She turned to head to the door when Billy again called her back.

"Oh, Amanda?" 

Again, she stopped and turned back to look at the Section Chief, "Yes, Billy?" 

"You might want to take your rings off before Francine gets in here. Otherwise, your secret will be all over the Agency in no time." 

He laughed as both Amanda and Lee removed their rings. Lee put his into his pocket, while Amanda placed hers in the center zipped section of her purse. Amanda then left the office to look for Francine. 

As Lee and Billy sat across from each other, Billy said, "Lee, you are a very lucky man." 

"Oh I know that, Billy," was all he could say in reply, as the two men grinned at each other.

Just then, Francine walked into the office, Amanda following, and Francine caught the grins on the faces of the two men. Immediately suspicious, she asked Lee, "What's going on?" 

Lee and Billy immediately dropped their grins and looked up at her. Lee put on his most innocent voice as he asked her, "What are you talking about Francine?" 

"You two. You were both looking like the cat who'd stolen the proverbial cream. So, what is it?" 

Lee turned to his boss, "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" he asked, nonchalantly. 

"No." Billy shook his head. "Now come on in and sit down ladies, it's time this briefing finally got under way." Amanda returned to her chair, next to Lee, and Francine took the one on the other side of him. "Francine?" Billy opened. 

"Well," she began, taking a sideways glance at Lee, then Amanda. She shook her head slightly, as if to remove any doubt, and put her mind back on the job. "We've received some intel that there's an arms deal about to go down - at DisneyWorld of all places. There's a Cuban connection but that's all we have so far. It's early in the summer season and they don't want a scandal involving guns keeping tourists away from the park. That's why we've been called in. A big chief at DisneyWorld pulled a few strings with Senator Hume from Florida and wants us to do something, but keep it low profile. The powers that be have decided to send in a small team from out of town to investigate."

"That's you two," said Billy, pointing from Lee to Amanda. 

Francine continued, "I've got a call into the Security Chief there, a Mike Bannon. Once we've finished here, I'll make sure your covers are in place so you can get right on it tomorrow. See if there's anything he hasn't told us about security breaches down there."

As Francine's briefing came to an end, Billy stood up. The others, mirroring his actions, stood up in response. "Okay, Lee, Amanda, I want you to check with the local information brokers, see what you can come up with, but tomorrow I want you both on a plane to Florida." 

"Okay, Billy," Lee replied. 

"We'll get right on it, Billy," Amanda added. 

At her words, Francine shot her head around to look at Amanda. This was the first time she had heard Amanda call the Section Chief _Billy_. Normally she referred to their boss as Mr. Melrose, or just sir. "There _is_ something going on," Francine muttered to herself, although she barely realized she'd spoken aloud. 

"What?" Billy turned to look at her, "_What's_ going on?"

Immediately hiding all expression from her face, Francine just looked at Billy. "Oh, I don't know _yet_," she looked pointedly towards Lee and Amanda, "but, when I find out, heads are going to roll." With that she left Billy's office and headed back into the bullpen. 

As Lee held the door open for Amanda, he caught Billy's eye. "What did I tell you?" the Chief asked his friend. Lee smiled. "Just give me today, Scarecrow. I'll let you know how my meeting with Dr. Smyth turns out."

~

**__**

Q-Bureau, 8:15

Back in the Q-Bureau, Amanda sat at her desk while Lee was pacing back and forth in front of her. "How could we be so careless, Amanda? After all we've done to hide it from everyone?" 

"Well, judging by Billy's response," responded Amanda, "I don't think we've been _that_ successful." She smiled up at him as his pacing stopped. "Perhaps, subconsciously, we just wanted it out in the open – after all, it is what we were saying in the car this morning." 

"I know it. Oh well, I believe in Billy. He'll talk Smyth around to his way of thinking." 

"I hope so." 

Lee noticed how her voice had become a little subdued, and she was no longer looking at him, but down at her desk. He walked around to sit on the edge of her desk in front of her. Placing his finger under her chin, he turned her face up to make her look at him. "Amanda," he spoke softly to her now, but she said nothing. He could see her eyes had moistened with unshed tears and she was obviously breathing deeply, trying to control her emotions. "Amanda," Lee said again, this time more firmly. 

"Yes, Lee," she spoke quietly. 

"Have I ever let you down?" 

"No, Lee, but you know-" 

"And has Billy ever let you down?" he interrupted her. 

"I know he wouldn't want to, but I can't bear the thought of us _not_ working together." 

"Neither can I," Lee admitted, "and if it comes to that, we won't." He turned his gaze away from her as he said this. 

This time it was her turn to take his chin between her fingers and make him look back at her. "What are you talking about, Lee? This job is your life." 

"_Was_ my life, Amanda. Now, _you_ are, and I'm not giving that up for anyone. Even if it meant taking a desk job." 

Amanda's heart melted as he said these words. She stood up and put her arms around his shoulders to hug him tightly. "Oh, Lee." She pulled back to kiss him. "I love you." She smiled at him. "And you're right. Let's wait and see what Billy can come up with, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Lee replied wistfully, and sought her lips again with his own.

~


	2. 2 of 10

****

PART TWO

__

Dr. Smyth's Office, 10:00

As Billy approached the Agency Director's office, he was still trying to figure out exactly what to say. He walked in to the secretary's office and greeted Dr. Smyth's assistant. "Good morning, Barbara."

"Good morning, Mr. Melrose. Go right in. The Doctor's expecting you."

Billy looked confused at this remark. He'd only just decided to come and talk to Smyth now, yet he was expected? Billy knocked on Smyth's door and walked in, his eyes scanning the office. 

Smyth could not be seen although his tall-backed executive chair was facing away from the desk towards the far wall. A wisp of smoke rose, like a smoke signal, apparently from the chair itself. "Take a seat, Mr. Melrose," instructed the _chair_. The seats before Smyth's desk were lower set, enabling Smyth to gain a power advantage over his visitors. As Billy sat in the chair, in front of Smyth's desk, the Doctor turned his chair around to face him. "So, what brings you here, Billy? As if I didn't know. I won't ask if you want coffee, you won't be staying long."

Taken aback by Smyth's words, Billy could only manage, "Dr. Smyth?" 

"Out with it man," the Director insisted, "time is money."

"I'm here about my agents, Stetson and King," Billy began. 

"Oh yes," said Smyth. "The Scarecrow and his tame little suburban housewife." 

"She's an _agent_ now, Doctor." 

"Oh, I'm fully aware of that Melrose." 

"Anyway, it appears they may have breached Agency policy by marrying." He was finally able to get the words out, but was very uncomfortable at the strange way this meeting was playing out. 

"I don't remember anything in Agency policy to say that an Agent cannot marry, Billy. Regulation 124C section 9 specifically states that 'An operative may marry with the approval of his Section Chief, provided the prospective spouse has been cleared through security level Blue-Omega, on the understanding that work assignments will not be amended at said agents request to fulfil personal obligations,'" he quoted. "Not a regulation we like to publicize but some of our agents seem to think a personal life is important to them." Smyth drew on the cigarette in its long holder, shaking his head silently. 

"No, sir, you don't understand. They've married _each other_," he said, emphasizing the last part. 

"Ah, yes, February wasn't it?" 

Billy's jaw dropped at this remark, "But… How? How did you…?" 

"How did I what, Melrose?" Smyth asked, as though they were just discussing the weather. 

"Well, they've only just told me about it, less than half an hour ago, and then I came straight here after our briefing." Billy pinched his fingers to the top of his nose and shook his head a little. Then he reached into his pocket, taking out the little pack of Tums he always kept there, and took one. 

"Problem, Melrose?" 

"Oh, no, sir. But, how long … how long have you known?" This meeting was not going how he expected. 

"I've always known," Smith replied, enigmatically. "In my position it is important to be aware of all the peccadilloes of this Agency's operatives." He leaned back in his chair at these words, returning the cigarette holder to his mouth a smile of amusement across his face. "You'd be surprised what I know about the people of this Agency." 

"So, why haven't you done anything about it? I mean regulation 24F section 14 specifically precludes married agents from working together," Billy was finally able to ask his boss. 

"Does it? I don't remember reading that one. Anyway rules have always been made to be broken." 

This completely non-plussed Billy. Here was the uptight, even anal, Director of the Agency specifically advocating rule-breaking? Billy figured he must be missing something. "Excuse me?" was all he could say. 

"Well, Melrose, I considered their case and determined that if I gave them enough rope they'd hang themselves, but, barring a few minor slip-ups, their clean-up rate has actually _improved_ since King attained full agent status. Doesn't make sense to destroy that," he said, calmly. "Besides, working with the King woman has _even_ made Scarecrow a _better_ agent, and he was always your best man. Although, if that gets repeated outside of this office, I'll have your _entire_ section," he said in a neutral tone that made the threat that much more menacing. 

"The needs of this Agency have always been paramount and I see no reason to lose two top agents over the existence of a triviality. However …. If I hear about any displays of emotion or affection within these walls, your two agents will be reassigned to opposite ends of the country faster than you can say _annulment_. You're dismissed now, Billy. I believe you have an arms dealer to catch." With that, he swivelled his chair around to face the wall, as he was when Billy walked in. 

Billy stood up and turned to leave the office, feeling completely disoriented. As he left the office, he heard Smyth's secretary ask if he was all right. He didn't have the strength to answer her, so he just walked out of the office, his mind whirling.

~

**__**

Q-Bureau, 10:10

As he put down the pen he'd been writing with and tore off a page from the note pad on which he'd written an address, Lee said into the phone, "Right, I'll see you in twenty minutes, Auggie." 

Lee hung up the phone and got up from his chair, heading towards the door of the Q-Bureau. Without looking up Amanda's eyes followed his progress, but she didn't say anything. When he reached the door, he turned to her. "Amanda," he began, obviously a little unsure of how to say what he wanted to say. 

"Yes, Lee?" she responded innocently. 

"Perhaps you should stay here and check the Agency computers?" _Phew_. He had managed to say that coolly, as though there was no ulterior motive, but he knew he just wanted to protect _his _Amanda, not to mention keep her out of the seedy bar to which he was headed. 

As she answered, he knew she'd seen through his little ploy – she always did – so he resigned himself to the outcome he knew was coming. He wasn't going to make it easy on her, though. 

"Lee," Amanda said firmly. When she looked up at him with those chocolate brown eyes, he knew he was sunk. "Are we, or are we not _partners_?" she asked, emphasising the last word. 

"We are."

"And do partners, or do they not," she continued, her eyes twinkling up at him, "watch each others backs?" 

"They do, yes," he said quietly. 

"So?"

Lee just gesticulated towards the door, wordlessly inviting her to accompany him, while holding up his car keys in his left hand. "Do you want to drive, or shall I?" 

As she stood up from her desk, she placed her purse over her shoulder. Then she headed towards the door and replied, "Oh, that's all right, Lee." She paused to smile at him. She walked through the doorway where he was holding the door open for her and turned her head back over her shoulder to look at him again. "We junior agents have to leave _something_ for the seasoned professionals to do!" She laughed and looked away as she headed off down the corridor to the staircase that led to the Georgetown foyer. 

Able to visualize her expression even though he couldn't see it, Lee just shook his head as he locked the Q-Bureau door, then caught up with her, placing his hand at its usual position in the small of her back as they walked.

~

**__**

The Diesel Bar, 10:30

As Amanda preceded him into the bar, Lee knew he should never have brought her. Although it was only ten-thirty in the morning, the bar was cloudy with cigarette smoke and already had a number of burly types, each one of which could make two of Lee Stetson. 

"Well, what have we here then?" Lee heard one of them call out from across the bar. 

Instinctively, Amanda slowed her pace such that Lee was right behind her, offering her what protection he could. He couldn't stop now, though; he was on a mission, and they were undercover. He put on his best 'dim but charming' grin and walked with Amanda up to the waitress behind the bar, nodding at a couple of particularly muscular guys sitting at a table they passed. 

When they got to the bar, Lee went for his best Ricky Joe accent. "Howya doin', darlin?" 

The waitress looked extremely bored and not in the least to thrilled to see another _friendly_ customer. 

Lee made the appearance of being affronted by her lack of response. "Well hello there…" he leaned forward to read the name on her badge, "Sugar. I'm Ricky Joe. How's about a beer for me and the lady?" 

By this time, several _regulars_ had surrounded them at the bar in an intimidating fashion. Lee didn't appear to be riled. "Hey there guys, nice place you've got here." He gestured towards the bar. It wasn't working. Ricky Joe was not connecting and Amanda wasn't saying a word, just standing with a fixed small smile on her face, trying not to look too nervous.

"So, what do we have here?" asked one of them. He was six foot tall and nearly twice across the shoulders as Lee. His mechanic's shirt announced this was Jimmy, and he was leering at Amanda. "Don't'cha talk, then? What's your name?" 

Amanda nodded. "Amanda," she croaked out, glancing across to Lee. 

"Oh, you don't want to worry about him, little lady." He pushed in front of Lee and placed his arm across Amanda's shoulder then turned her around and motioned her to the table he had left just a few minutes before. Over his shoulder he called, "Another round of beers for me and Ike, Sugar…and a Shirley Temple for the lady." He guided Amanda into a chair. 

As he did, Lee took a step to follow but found a firm hand on his shoulder. "Not so fast, _Ricky Joe_," a voice said menacingly. "Why don't _we_ have a drink?" The hand swiveled Ricky Joe around on the spot, pointing him to the bar. 

"Why sure…" Lee paused, hoping for a name but getting nothing. "I'm always ready to buy a drink for a friend." He smiled.

As the drinks arrived, Lee took his opportunity to talk to the waitress. "Hey, Sugar, do you know where I can find Auggie?" 

"Auggie?" she replied, her expression still bored, but a little less vacant – Lee thought he caught recognition in her eyes. 

"Auggie Swan," Lee continued. "We have a little deal going down and he said I could find him here." 

"So why don't you tell old Charlie here what's the deal there Ricky Joe?" asked the guy, pointing his thumb to his chest. 

"Well," Lee began, "I don't want to break a confidence, but maybe I can bring you in on the deal with Auggie. O'course, I'd need to speak to him first…" his voice trailed off. 

Charlie looked at Sugar and nodded to a door to the side of the bar. "You'd better tell him he's got a visitor."

Lee expected Sugar to head for the door and couldn't help cringing when she yelled out - in a voice which must have breached noise safety regulations - "Auggie! Visitor!" 

The door opened and out came Auggie, dressed in shirtsleeves, with bands around his upper arms, and he was wearing a visor. He looked like he'd come straight out of the movie _The Sting_.

"Did somebody call?"

Sugar nodded towards Lee. 

"Hey, L-" he started to say when Lee jumped up and interrupted. 

"Auggie! It's Ricky Joe, your old friend, how's it goin?" 

Auggie just rolled with it. "Ricky Joe, as I live and breathe, you're actually here in DC?" 

"I thought we had a deal, Auggie?" Ricky said pointedly. "We need to sort out the details, right?" 

"Ah, yes, our deal. Let's go into my office and iron out those details …" 

They turned to return to Auggie's office, and Charlie stood up. Lee was once again obstructed from his goal. "Don't forget we have a little deal of our own," he said as Lee stepped around him and followed Auggie. Lee crossed the bar and took a glance at Amanda and her two _friends_. His eyes met hers. She understood. His eyes were saying _just wait there, don't blow our cover_, meanwhile, hers were saying, nervously, _okay I'll do it, but you owe me Stetson_.

As the door closed behind Lee and Auggie, Charlie and several others approached Amanda's table. "Now then, little lady," said Charlie, "why don't we let's go and have us a game of pool?" Amanda rose as Charlie placed his hand under her arm and she let herself be guided to the pool table. 

Ike and Jimmy followed with the remaining customers right behind them. In front of the table, Jimmy placed a cue in Amanda's hand. "Ever played pool, Amanda?"

She nodded, "A little, with my boys," she began. "Jamie's twelve and Philip's fourteen" she said, showing them the height of her boys with her hand. "They don't want to play with me now of course, at least they don't have time now what with their friends and homework and basketball practice. It's getting so I have to make an appointment to get to spend time with my own boys, you know-" 

"Whoa, there, little lady," Charlie interceded. "Take a breath, why don't ya?" 

"Sorry," Amanda apologized. "I talk when I'm nervous." 

"Oh there's no need to be nervous," Charlie assured her, putting his fat arm around her shoulder. She wasn't assured. "We're a friendly bunch here." He squeezed her shoulder.

His comment was accompanied by a number of leering, "Yeah's" and "I'll say's" from the guys in the bar. 

"Now, why don't you break?" Charlie turned to Jimmy. "I've got fifty against the lady."

The other guys tried to muscle in on the action. 

"Me too." 

"Twenty for me." 

"Can anyone spot me ten bucks?" 

Amanda took a deep breath, lined up the cue and struck the cue ball. She immediately sunk one striped and one solid off the break, then moved to line up her next shot. Taking her time, she sunk one ball after another, producing a round of surprised gasps when she sunk a combination bank shot that put two balls in opposite corners. When she sunk the last ball, there was nothing but silence, and Amanda couldn't help but allow a tiny, but secretive grin to form on her lips.

~

**__**

Auggie's Office, 10:45

As they entered Auggie's office Lee felt compelled to ask, "Who are you supposed to be?" 

Auggie looked down at his outfit, then stepped behind his desk and sat down. "What, this?" Lee nodded. "Well, I have a reputation to maintain. The guys here think I'm a big-time player and I don't want to disillusion them. Besides, don't you think Newman was awesome in _that_ movie?"

"Auggie," Lee thought he must have been learning rambling from Amanda, "you've got some information for me?"

"Now wait a minute, Lee. Shouldn't friends exchange a few pleasantries before getting down to business?"

"Auggie, we're not friends, we're barely business associates. You sell information, I buy it, that's all. So, what have you got?"

"Lee, Lee," he said condescendingly, "you'll never win friends and influence people with an attitude like that. You need to have finesse." As he said that, he waved his arms in an expansive gesture, knocking over a cup of coffee which spilt it's contents all over the desk. 

As Auggie tried to minimize the damage, Lee was getting more frustrated. "Aug-gie," he growled.

Auggie looked up. "What?" He recognized the barely concealed anger in Lee's voice. "Oh, yeah, the photos." He started to pull out various drawers in the desk, searching for something. 

When he pulled open the top drawer for a third time, again coming up empty, Lee stood up and grabbed Auggie by the collar. "So help me, Auggie, if you don't tell me what I want to hear in the next five seconds-"

Auggie calmly returned Lee's stare. "Lee. There's no need to get so worked up. How about I put you in touch with Inga, she's my masseuse. She's from Sweden."

"I don't want a massage, Auggie, I just want the information."

"Lee, I remember a time, oh, when was it? '81? The twins? Oh, you remember Lee, Bobbi and Billi wasn't it? You seemed to like _their_ massages…."

Lee let go of Auggie and, clearing his throat nervously, sat back down, suddenly glad Amanda was still out in the bar. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, but said nothing as Auggie began another search of his desk. 

"Ah, here it is." Auggie held up a manila envelope and waved it at Lee. Lee made a grab for it but Auggie held it just out of his reach. "Ah-ah-ah, now Lee, what's in it for me?"

"Well how about, as a start, I don't shoot you?"

"Yes, that would be a good start but I need some kind of compensation for my efforts. You know what I had to go through to get these pictures?"

"I probably don't want to know." Lee admitted.

"Let's just say it involved a Congressman, a woman named Darlene and fifty gallons of Jell-O." 

Lee couldn't help himself as he chuckled at this statement. Smiling, he said, "Auggie, you sure know some interesting people." He took out his wallet and offered Auggie a hundred dollar bill. 

"Lee, I'm insulted. Hell, the Jell-O alone cost more than that.…" 

Lee offered him a second note. Auggie said nothing. Sighing, Lee offered him another note. "That's three hundred dollars, Auggie. For that I want the photos and everything you know."

This time, Auggie responded. "Because we're _friends_, Lee, I'm gonna cut you a break," he said, reaching for the cash. 

"Okay, talk and don't call us friends again."

Auggie sat back in his chair and placed his hands to his heart, expressing the pain of a deep emotional wound. Lee could see that beneath Auggie's over-acting, he did seem a little chagrined at Lee's attitude. He also saw Auggie wasn't talking. Lee put on his most charming smile, then said, "Auggie, look. I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed out today and I _need_ that information." He continued in his most ingratiating manner, "So if you could _please_ tell me what you know, I'd _really_ appreciate it. Huh, _pal_?" _I must be going soft_. _That's_ _Amanda's influence_. He smiled as he thought of his wife.

Auggie seemed assuaged. He smiled back at Lee and leaned forward onto the desk as he began, "You see, there's these two Cubans…"

~

**__**

The Diesel Bar, 11:25

Forty minutes after he went into Auggie's office, Lee finally emerged and was greeted by the unexpected sound of cheering. Amanda was surrounded by about ten men sporting a variety of tattoos, scars and broken noses, and they were smiling, shaking Amanda's hand. Lee looked totally confused. 

Charlie spotted Lee and walked over to him, hand outstretched. Lee shook his hand as Charlie said, "That's some woman you've got yourself there, Ricky Joe. She totally cleaned us out." Lee wasn't sure how to take this last remark, then Charlie smiled. "She's a doll!" 

Lee looked across at Amanda who was just standing amidst the men, smiling sheepishly, with a pool cue in one hand and a handful of cash in the other. "Apparently," she beamed at him, "I remember how to play." She then looked at her new found friends. "Sorry, boys, but it looks like I've got to be going." 

There were several cries of "oh!" and "shame," but she was insistent. 

Giving the cue back to Charlie, she said, "thanks for the game." As Lee stepped to take her arm, she leaned across to Jimmy, conspiratorially. "Don't forget, rub a little club soda on it and the stain will come right out." She patted his shoulder, turned and headed out of the bar. "'Bye, boys," she called. 

"'Bye, Amanda," they all called in unison.

"Come back soon won't'cha?" 

"I'll try boys," she called out, waving her hand but without turning around. Quietly to her husband, she said, "will you get me out of here?" Lee was speechless. 

As they reached the car, he helped her into it. His voice finally returned to him as he bent towards her and asked, "How the hell did you do that?" He was unable to keep the amazement and admiration from his voice. 

"Oh, I ran games night for the PTA, three years in a row," she replied, and smiled broadly at her husband. As he stood up and walked around to his side of the car, he shook his head and smiled too. His wife would _never_ cease to amaze him.

~


	3. 3 of 10

****

PART THREE

__

Billy's Office, 1:15 pm

The clock read one-fifteen when Lee and Amanda entered the bullpen. Billy saw them and beckoned them into his office. "Francine!" he yelled, and she also followed them in. They took the same seats that they'd had during the morning's briefing. 

"Well?" asked Billy, "did you get anything?" 

"A whole wad of cash," said Lee, glancing sideways at his wife who smiled back innocently. 

Billy and Francine just looked at them blankly as Lee reached into his pocket and pulled out the photographs Auggie had given him. 

"That's Eduardo Cadiz." Lee pointed to the photograph of a swarthy looking man in his forties. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His nose looked like it had been broken several times. "It seems he's heading up the operation." He passed the photograph to Billy. "He's in the country illegally and has infiltrated a group of Cuban freedom fighters down in Miami. What they don't know is that he's actually working for a group connected to Castro, he's the nephew of one of Castro's lieutenants in fact. Cadiz disappeared from Cuba three years ago and it was assumed he was dead, until this picture turned up." 

"And who's he trading with?" asked Francine. 

"A guy called Jesse Martinez. His picture portrayed a man in his fifties with thinning brown hair and a moustache. He was wearing sunglasses so they couldn't see his eyes but they could see a gun in his hand. "Martinez came from Cuba to Florida on a raft twenty-five years ago, after the Bay of Pigs fiasco. He's always sworn to reclaim _his _country for democracy, but we've never been able to pin anything illegal on him. We know he's connected with Alpha66, but that's all."

Billy asked, "So why is Martinez dealing with Cadiz? Doesn't he know he's pro-Castro?" 

"I guess not."

"Do we know anything about where or when the deal's going down?" pursued Billy

"According to Auggie, the deal's going down late on Tuesday night after the park is closed. We don't know where though. We do know that Cadiz and Martinez have arranged a meeting at a café in the park at one o'clock tomorrow, so we need to make sure we're there for that. Other than that we'll just have to let it play out and see what happens. "There's no time to infiltrate their outfit so I think we should go down and see what a little discrete surveillance can uncover. If we can find out the location of the deal, maybe we can stake it out in time for the action." 

"Francine?" Billy turned to his assistant. 

"Senator Hume has insisted we go in quietly. His brother-in-law is a senior exec over at DisneyWorld and they are concerned that if guns are found in there, it'll have a severe affect on the tourist trade. They don't want to be hit by an arms dealing scandal, so you're in, but you've got to be low key. The Senator insisted we only send one agent and Smyth agreed – they're buddies from the Club, apparently - so Amanda, you'll be going as Lee's assistant. _Officially_ at least," she added quickly as she saw Amanda open her mouth to protest. She held up her hand. "Unofficially, we all know you're a full agent, it's just easier if we don't tell Hume that, okay?"

Amanda nodded her consent. "Okay."

"Your cover's been set up as a couple of new _cast members,_ as they call their employees. That way you'll be _inconspicuous_." Francine smiled smugly as she looked at Scarecrow. "You might have to dress up as a big mouse or something." Francine grinned at the mental image she had conjured up and soon Billy and Amanda were obviously doing the same.

Lee was a little irritated at their response. "That's fine. I've dressed up for a cover before." In an attempt to change the subject, and to stop a room full of inane grinning, he said, "When do we leave?" 

Francine regained her professional composure, albeit with a wicked glint in her eye. "You're booked on the eight-thirty out of Reagan. Once you've checked into your hotel, you're to go straight to Disney's Operation's Center and ask for Security Chief Mike Bannon. He'll be expecting you. I spoke with him this morning, so he's already been briefed."

"Right then, people," Billy said, standing up. "Let's get moving." 

Taking their cue from the Section Chief, the agents all stood up. Lee and Amanda sought each other's eyes to question the other _thing_, the secret marriage. Did Billy have any news? Francine was standing right there, though, so they kept silent. 

All three of them headed towards the door, when Billy spoke up again. "Oh, _Mrs. Stetson_?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

Automatically Amanda turned around. "Yes, sir?" Instantaneously, her face glowed bright red as she realized what she'd just done. 

"What?" exclaimed Francine. "What did you say?" 

Billy held out his hand to Amanda to shake hers. "Welcome to the Agency, Mrs. Stetson." He grinned. 

Amanda looked at him, disbelieving. "Really?" she whispered. 

"Now wait a minute," interjected Francine. "_Mrs._ Stetson?" She emphasized the first word, looking like she'd just sucked on a lemon. "But- but-" She'd forgotten how to formulate a sentence. 

"What's the matter Francine," asked Lee, obviously enjoying Francine's reaction, at the same time reaching for Amanda's hand. He held up their interlaced fingers for Francine to see. "Let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Lee and Amanda Stetson." Lee laughed. 

Francine still wasn't saying anything but the color of her face had changed – from white with shock to a red, almost purple look of anger. Finally, her words came. "And no one bothered to tell me?" she said acerbically. 

Amanda smirked, enjoying getting the upper hand. "You didn't have a need to know, Francine."

Francine then turned on her boss, "You…Did _you_ know about this?" 

"Well," Billy said, trying to keep himself together and not laugh out loud at Francine's obvious discomfort at being so well and truly kept out of the loop. "I knew there was _something_ going on between these two," he nodded their way, "but no, I only found out about their mystery marriage this morning."

"So, Billy?" began Amanda. 

Again Francine interrupted. "_Billy_" she said as she remembered this morning's conversation. "I _knew_ something was going on. _That's _why Amanda called you Billy. You were in on their little secret. Well, I'm glad you considered _me_ such a good friend that you couldn't tell me!" Her voice quavered at the last sentence, and she stomped out of the office with such vehemence that people stepped out of her way, like she was parting the Red Sea. 

"She'll come around," said Billy. "She just hates to think she's missing out on anything." 

"So, this means it's okay with Dr. Smyth?" Lee asked the Section Chief. 

"Well …" Billy still didn't have a handle on that morning's conversation with the Agency Director, but he had received approval. "Yes. He didn't really say why, but this time he's going to bend the rules." 

"Dr. Smyth?" Lee asked incredulously. "Mr. Rule Book?" 

"You're telling me," Billy said. "He just spoke out against public displays of affection and virtually threw me out of the office. I thought I should quit while I was ahead, so didn't ask many questions." 

"Wow!" Amanda exclaimed and grabbed Lee's hands with hers again. Lee extricated one of his hands from hers and put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her towards him. 

"I don't know what he's up to," Billy mused, "but I'm sure, some time, there'll be a reckoning and _that's_ something I'm _not_ looking forward to." He took a deep breath and looked up at his best, and favorite, agents. "Look, you need to prepare for tomorrow and I guess you might want to talk to your family, so why don't you take the rest of the day off?" 

As they started to leave, they separated. "Thanks, Billy," Lee said, as they shook hands and patted each other on the shoulder with the other hand. "We really appreciate everything you've done for us." 

"_Everything_," agreed Amanda, suddenly remembering the first time she ever met Section Chief William Melrose. "We _really_ do."

As they turned to face the bullpen, from behind Billy's office door, Lee held out his left hand towards Amanda's right. "Care to, Mrs. Stetson?" 

"Love to, Mr. Stetson."

As they opened the door and stepped into the bullpen, the cheering and clapping started. They walked across the office to a myriad of calls of, "well done," "congratulations," and the occasional, "I never thought I'd see the day." There was also backslapping of Lee and hugs for Amanda from their fellow agents. 

In the midst of it all, Amanda looked at Lee. "Francine," they both said simultaneously and grinned.

~

**__**

Georgetown Foyer, 2:20

Lee and Amanda stepped from the closet-elevator and headed up the stairs for the Q-Bureau. Lee was leading the way, but turned to look back over his shoulder. He had a feeling that he was being watched. He looked back over the railing and saw Mrs. Marston looking at them with raised eyebrows, as if she expected something from them. They'd already given the password for the day, so it wasn't that. Amanda, who had nearly run into Lee when he stopped so abruptly, followed his gaze and saw Mrs. Marston's questioning stare. 

"Is there something I can do for you?" Amanda asked her politely.

In response, Mrs. Marston just allowed her eyes to drift from Lee to Amanda, then back to Lee. Realization dawned on Lee and Amanda at the same time. They _knew_ their little slip up earlier that morning would not have been missed by the eagle eye of Mrs. Marston. After all, she was very good at her job as an Agency watchdog. Too much depended on her ability to carefully screen anyone who came through the doors of the Agency, and an eye for detail was an important part of her job. 

Lee was curious so he asked, "So you saw the rings?" 

She nodded. 

"So the grapevine has already traveled this far?"

Mrs. Marston nodded again and Lee saw the beginnings of a smile. 

Lee and Amanda both returned her smile and began to turn back toward the second floor, when Lee turned back. "Thanks for keeping our secret until we had a chance to talk to Billy." 

She smiled and turned back to her desk. Lee and Amanda continued up the stairs. As they reached the top, they were startled to hear Mrs. Marston call up the stairs to Lee. "You take good care of her, Scarecrow."

They knew that Mrs. Marston was usually a woman of few words, so they were surprised at her admonition. For this reason, the words were so much more meaningful to the newly revealed couple. Amanda had endeared herself to Mrs. Marston over the years, as she had to everyone else at the Agency, except maybe Francine, and like every other woman in the Agency, Mrs. Marston had long ago developed a soft spot for the Scarecrow. Mrs. Marston had seen the changes in Lee Stetson over the last four years under the influence of Mrs. King and she was pleased that these two had finally admitted to what they had found in each other. 

She knew that message had been understood when Lee flashed her his most disarming smile, complete with dimples and a wink. As he turned out of sight at the top of the stairs, he tossed a "You can count on that!" over his shoulder. Amanda hung back for a second to send her a smile of gratitude and understanding. 

Mrs. Marston turned back to her desk with a grin thinking, _who had those two thought they were fooling anyway? _She had seen the spark between them for the longest time, but she was really pleased with how it had all turned out.

~

**__**

Q-Bureau, 2:35

As they reached the Q-Bureau, Lee was immediately suspicious to find that the door was open. They entered and saw Francine sitting at Amanda's desk. She stood up and saw that the couple was holding hands. 

"Well, Scarecrow," Francine said, smiling, "I never took you for the marrying kind. You really surprised me." 

"I think we surprised everyone," said Amanda. "Well, except maybe Billy." She smiled at Francine. 

"And Dr. Smyth is okay with this?" Francine asked, amazed. "You're still here? Not stranded on a distant desert island or something? I don't believe it." 

"It's true, Francine," Lee responded. "Apparently he's known all along." 

"How long is all along, exactly?"

"Oh, about four months," Amanda answered. 

"And two days," added Lee, letting go of Amanda's hand to reach around her shoulder and hug her to him again. 

Francine was beginning to feel like she was intruding. "Well, I won't keep you, but I wanted to congratulate you, _properly_." She smiled. "And I apologize for my outburst, down in the 'pen." 

"You don't have to apologize, Francine. We're friends. We're sorry our secret hurt you but we thought it would be for the best. My family doesn't even know." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Lee said. "I think we need to head over there next and break the news." 

Lee and Amanda separated as Francine stepped towards Amanda and hugged her. "Congratulations, Amanda. I really am happy for you." If Amanda hadn't known better, she would have sworn Francine's eyes bore the traces of moistness. Nodding towards Lee, she said, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to him." She released Amanda and turned to face her old friend. "And you," she pointed a finger at Lee, "had better not do anything to mess this up, or you'll have to answer to me." 

As she hugged Lee, he looked over her shoulder at Amanda. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" 

"Ya got me," Amanda laughingly replied. 

With pure love for his wife in his eyes he returned, "I certainly have."

~


	4. 4 of 10

****

PART FOUR

__

4247 Maplewood, 3:30

Lee followed Amanda into the hall. As they walked into the kitchen Amanda called out, "Mother, we're home!" 

From upstairs, Dotty called back, "Amanda? Is that you?" 

"Yes, Mother!"

Lee leaned up against the island as Amanda started preparing a pot of coffee. "Are you ready for this?" 

"No," she replied, a little subdued. "_How_ do I explain to my mother we've been lying to her?" 

"It was for your _family's_ protection, Amanda," Lee firmly reminded her. 

"Yes, I know, but without telling her _why_ they needed protection, it's gonna be pretty hard coming up with a plausible explanation as to why we felt we _needed_ a mystery marriage." 

"Don't worry," he said as he slipped up behind her where she was still fiddling with the coffee pot. He put his hands around her waist and drew her to him. 

She swiveled around in his arms so she was facing him and looked up into the hazel eyes she loved. "I love you, Mr. Stetson."

"And I love you, Mrs. Stetson." 

Her lips sought his and they kissed tenderly, both of them feeling how much they loved each other. As their lips touched again, Dotty walked into the kitchen, pointedly _not_ looking in their direction. "Don't mind me," she said lightly. Reflexively, they sprang apart. Dotty continued, "I just thought I'd make you both some coffee." 

Amanda's face was now tinged with pink as she said, "Hello, Mother. Had a good morning?"

"Well," said Dotty, "I bumped into Mrs. Sinclair down at the market and she was telling me that Meredith Burnley's son, you know Meredith, from the PTA? Well her son, Daniel, he's her eldest, just seventeen I think, well anyway, last weekend he eloped." Even after years spent around Amanda Lee was still amazed at how the West women could say so much without a breath. He glanced at Amanda. Barely pausing, Dotty continued, "he just hopped on a plane to Las Vegas with the Denton girl, Emma, I think her name is, their parents had no idea, imagine that, and then Danny called his mother to tell her, can you believe it? This used to be such a quiet little neighborhood. Anyway, Meredith had apparently told-" 

"Mother," she interrupted. 

Dotty stopped briefly as Amanda interrupted her, but she wasn't phased for long. "Well," she continued, "she told Mrs. Sinclair that-" 

"Mother," Amanda tried again, more firmly this time, taking her mother's hand and guiding her to sit on the couch in the living room. 

As Dotty sat down, she asked, "Yes, dear?" 

"We need to talk."

As Amanda was sitting her mother down, Lee was pouring three cups of coffee. He carried them over to where his wife and mother-in-law were sitting. Placing the cups on the coffee table, he sat beside Amanda on the couch. 

"It's funny…" began Amanda. She paused, trying to think what to say next. 

"What's funny, dear?" her mother asked her. 

"What?" said Amanda, obviously distracted. Lee reached across and squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Well, it's funny that you should bring up marriage…" Amanda started hesitantly. 

Dotty's face immediately lit up and she jumped into the air, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I knew it! You're getting married! Oh, Amanda, Lee, I'm so happy for you, I just knew from the moment I met you," she looked towards Lee, "I just knew you were a keeper. I knew Amanda had really fallen this time, she's not like she was with Dean-" 

"Moth-er!" said a now exasperated Amanda. 

Lee looked at Amanda with a smile in his eyes as Amanda let go of his hand and stood up, placing one hand on each of her mother's arms. "Mother."

"Yes, dear?" 

"Would you _please_ sit down and let me tell you something?" 

"Of course, Amanda. What is it?" Dotty was now looking puzzled. 

"Well," began Amanda, pausing again as they resumed their seats on the couch. "It's like this." She took a quick glance at her husband for moral support. He nodded to encourage her to continue. "Well, it's like you were saying about Mrs. Burnley's boy." 

"What?" Dotty now looked totally confused. 

"A-man-da," Lee said quietly, trying to get her to focus. 

Without taking her eyes off her mother she said, "Sorry, honey ... Mother," she tried again. 

"Yes." 

"There's no other way to say this, than to say it." She nervously reached for her coffee and took a sip. Lee could see the cup shaking in her hand so he reached over and took it from her and placed it back on the coffee table. He took her hand back in his. Amanda took a deep breath and blurted out, "Mother, we're married!" She sighed, as though a weight was lifted from her shoulders, closed her eyes and sat back into the sofa. 

"You're what, dear?" Dotty said, too calmly. 

Lee thought he should help. "She said that we're married, Dotty."

Dotty didn't immediately say anything. She just took a sip of her coffee, placed it back on the table and looked from her daughter to Lee, and back again to Amanda. Suddenly, Dotty exclaimed, "You're what?" 

Amanda opened her eyes and leaned forward to put her hands over those of her mothers. "Look, Mother, we got married. A few months ago. I'm sorry." 

"When?" 

"On February 13th. We didn't want any trouble at work and the boys didn't know Lee very well yet, but we didn't want to wait so we … we just got married. It's just that we didn't tell anyone."

"So you're _married_," Dotty repeated. 

"Yes, Mother." 

"And you've been married for _four_ months?" 

"Yes, Mother." 

"And you didn't tell your mother?" 

"No, Mother." 

"Well, I just don't understand how you could do that and _not_ tell your mother?" 

"Look, Mother." Lee noticed that Amanda's voice was becoming increasingly strained. "We _thought_ it was the right thing to do, at the time. Now I'm not so sure." She paused. "Not about getting married," she glanced at Lee, "but about the secrecy thing. Mother, we love each other very much," she reached for Lee's hand, "and we _wanted_ to get married, but we thought it was too soon to tell the family." 

"So you lied to me." 

"Yes, Mother." 

"And you lied to the boys." 

"I know," she said contritely. 

"So, if you were married in February, that was just before your accident?" 

"Our honeymoon." Amanda nodded. 

"What a terrible way to start your married life," Dotty sympathized. 

"We know, Mother, but that's in the past." 

"So, what are you going to tell the boys?"

"The truth, I guess. Will you help us?" 

"Of course I will, darling." Dotty reached forward and touched her daughter's knee. "That doesn't mean I'm happy about you lying to me, or the boys. What kind of example is that to set them?" 

"I know mother." By now, Amanda was very subdued and her eyes were starting to fill with unshed tears. 

Lee let go of her hand and placed his arm around her. "Hey," he used his free hand to lift her chin, making her look at him, "what's done is done, we have to move on, right?" Lee turned to Dotty. "I'm sorry we deceived you, Dotty, it's just that we _really_ wanted to do this but we didn't think the family – or work for that matter – was ready for it. But _we_ were, and the policy at work about married couples working together gave us a reason to keep quiet. I really am sorry."

"Lee," Dotty paused, then continued, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to Amanda. When I

see how she looks at you, and how you look at her, I've never seen her so happy. I just _know _you were meant to be together. You're soul mates." Amanda and Lee looked at each other. "It's done, and now you've told me. We'll just move on." She took a breath, then smiled. "So, Lee, when are you going to move in?"

Lee looked at Amanda. "Well." He turned to look at his mother-in-law. "We wanted to talk to the boys. This will come as a shock to them and I don't want to just throw myself on them. Once we've talked to them, then we'll decide how to proceed, I guess." 

Dotty nodded, "Good answer … I just want to tell you that you have my blessing, Lee." She stood up, and he did the same as Dotty gave him one of her biggest hugs and kissed his cheek. "Welcome to the family." The smile on Lee's face was huge. 

By this time, Amanda was also standing. "Thank you, Mother."

"I _really_ am happy for you, love. I've only ever wanted you to be happy." Her eyes were also welling with tears now. "And I know that with Lee, you will be. Congratulations." As she hugged her daughter, tears began streaming down the faces of both women. Even Lee could feel a lump in his throat. 

Looking towards Lee, Dotty then said, "Come here, son-in-law." She smiled and opened her arm outwards, inviting him into the hug. Amanda did the same and the three of them had a big group hug.

Just then, the kitchen door banged open and closed, accompanied by "I told you not to do that, Philip." 

"You did not." 

"Did too." 

Philip headed straight to the refrigerator and reached for a carton of milk. Without turning his head, he said, "What's for dinner, Mom? I'm starving." He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around to see Jamie staring into the living room. 

"What's up with them?" he asked his older brother as they stared at the breaking up of a group hug. 

From the sniffles and wet faces, the boys could tell the women had been crying. "Mom?" Philip asked weakly, concern all over his face. 

"Did you get some bad news?" Jamie asked. 

The adults all smiled, loving the way _their_ boys cared, but wanting to dispel their concerns. Dotty and Amanda wiped their faces with their hands. "No, boys," said Dotty, "there's nothing wrong. We've just been sharing some _really good_ news." 

Jamie looked at Philip. "I thought crying was for bad news?" 

"Me too," Philip agreed. 

Jamie shook his head. "Grown ups," he said, as if that explained everything. Philip nodded wisely.

"Look, boys," said Amanda, "everything's fine. We just need to talk to you about something. Why don't you go upstairs and wash up and then we'll have a family meeting." 

"Is Lee staying?" asked Philip. 

"I am. Is that okay?" he asked his stepson. 

"Great," Philip replied. "Race ya," he said to Jamie as he bolted out of the room and up the stairs with Jamie in hot pursuit. 

Lee was smiling again, this time at Philip's reaction. "Time to regroup, I think," he said.

~


	5. 5 of 10

****

PART FIVE

__

4247 Maplewood, 4:30

"You're married!" exclaimed Philip, his mouth falling wide open. "But, why didn't you tell us? I don't get it?" 

"Sweetheart…Lee and I are in love, and we wanted to get married. But you've only known Lee a couple of months. We didn't want to rush you. I'm really sorry now that we didn't tell you but we thought it was for the best." 

Jamie, who had been quietly looking at his hands in his lap since Amanda made her announcement, didn't look up when he said, "So did you _have_ to get married?" 

Amanda's eyes widened at the implications of her son's question. "No, Jamie, we didn't _have_ to get married. Jamie, look at me." He didn't. "Jamie," she said, more firmly this time and he knew not to disobey her, although he still didn't say anything. "Look, sweetheart, I know you're confused about this, we all are, but it's a fact and we have to deal with it." 

"So when are you moving in, Lee?" Philip butted in, beaming at the prospect of twenty-four hour access to Lee's Corvette, any time he wanted. 

"One thing at a time, Philip," said his grandmother. 

"I don't understand. If you didn't tell us then, why now?" Jamie asked. 

Amanda sighed. "They found out at work this morning-" 

"Oh, so you're only telling us because you _had_ to," Jamie interrupted. 

"No, Jamie, let me finish. Lee and I have talked a lot about telling you. A _lot_. And we really _wanted_ to tell you, but we were waiting for the right time. When work found out today, we decided to end the secrecy of our marriage. To tell the people we love about it. We knew it would be difficult, but-"

By now, Philip was getting impatient. "So now we'll see more of you? I mean, if Lee stays here, you won't need to stay out overnight so much, right?" 

Amanda's mouth fell open and her face reddened. She looked first at her mother, and then at Lee. _When had her sons grown up so fast?_

"Look, fellas," Lee began. "I love your mother, and I care a lot about all of you. I hope one day you'll feel the same way about me, but I'm not going to rush you. It's a big change for all of us and I won't move in until you say it's okay." 

"It's okay by me," said Philip. "You can move in today as far as I'm concerned. That way we'll outnumber the women." He winked conspiratorially at Lee who couldn't help but laugh. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Philip." 

"Oh, and Lee?" continued Philip. He paused. "Er … I'll be getting my driver's license next year. If you're my stepdad, does that mean I get to drive the 'vette?" A look of panic shot through Lee's eyes before he saw Philip grinning at him. "Gotcha!"

Lee shook his head and grinned. "Oh, you…"

Turning to his younger stepson, he asked, "Jamie? Do you think there'll come a time when you'll want me to stay, too?" 

Jamie looked at Lee. "Do you _really_ love my mom, Lee?" 

"'Course he does, dufus, it's all over his face," interjected Philip. 

"Philip, don't call your brother dufus," Amanda said automatically. 

"I really do, Jamie. She is the best thing that ever happened to me, she is my life and I would be completely lost without her … and the rest of you." As he said these last words he reached for and took Amanda's hand in his. 

Jamie could see his love for her in his eyes, and his mother's for Lee. "Mom?"

"Yes, Jamie."

"Do you want Lee to move in now?" 

"More than anything, darling, but he won't unless you say that it's okay with you." 

He turned to Dotty. "Grandma?" 

"Lee really does care about you, Jamie."

"But what if he wants to leave?" 

Amanda suddenly realized the cause behind Jamie's hesitancy. "Why would he leave?"

"People leave, Mom." He looked at his mother. "Dad left, and he loved us." He looked back down at his hands. 

"Jamie, you can believe me when I tell you I'm not going anywhere, _ever,_" Lee responded to his stepson. "I have been looking for your mother my entire life, and to find she comes with a beautiful mother," he looked at Dotty, "and the two _greatest_ boys in the world means that I am here to stay, whether you like it or not. And that applies whether I move in today, tomorrow, or even next year. I _promise_ you _cannot_ get rid of me _that_ easily." He smiled at Jamie.

Jamie stood up. "Then I suppose you'd better move in today," he said to the floor. Then he looked up at Lee and held out his hand. "Welcome to the family, Lee." 

Lee took his hand and shook it, then they tentatively hugged each other, their confidence gradually increasing. 

Amanda's eyes welled with up with tears again as Philip said, "All right!" As Jamie released his hold on Lee, he turned to his mother. His brother did the same. "I still don't understand why you did it," said Philip, "but as long as you're happy, I'm happy." 

"Me, too," said his brother. 

"Oh, boys! I can assure you that I am happier than I have ever been and I want to thank you both." 

"Thank us for what?" asked Jamie. 

"Thank you for trusting me. And for trusting Lee." 

"So, no more secrets?" Jamie asked. 

Knowing she still couldn't tell them about their jobs at the Agency, she could only say, "No, no more secrets." As the boys reached forwards to hug their mom, she looked up at her husband and he could see the guilt and fear in her eyes. He knew she was upset at one more lie, but what could they do? Lee's eyes expressed the pain he felt for her and tried to send back a mental hug to her to give her strength. He reached out his hand and placed it on the back of her head and she leaned back into it. Dotty caught the exchange, but remained silent. 

The boys let go of their mother. "C'mon duf-, I mean Jamie, I bet I can beat you at a little one on one."

"Bet you can't," Jamie called back as they disappeared through the kitchen door into the driveway.

~

**__**

Lee's Apartment, 5:15

Amanda sat on the edge of Lee's bed as she watched him pull stuff out of his closet. He piled it into a holdall. "I _still_ can't believe I'm doing this. Less than twelve hours ago I was complaining I never see enough of you and now I'm moving in with you? How did that happen?" 

"Not complaining, are you Stetson?" 

"Hell no! I just can't believe how a person's life can change so much in just one day."

"I can." Lee stopped his packing and looked at her, curiously. "I _can_," she repeated. "One moment I was taking my boyfriend to the train station and the next a seriously handsome waiter was giving me a package and telling me to give it to the man in the red hat." Smiling, she closed her eyes as she remembered back to that day…

__

"Just walk with me," said the waiter as he propelled her alongside him. 

"I certainly will not!" she had replied indignantly. 

"Please I'm in trouble."

"Oh, no! I've got to go." She had freed herself from the stranger.

Running after her, he had caught up with her again and held onto her arm. "Just one moment. Please!" He sounded more desperate this time, but she was not going to get involved. 

"No!" she had said firmly. Then the unknown waiter had looked into her eyes. She had never seen such beautiful hazel eyes. She tried but she couldn't look away as she heard him say, "I'm in trouble, please….Please!" 

She remembered how, against her better judgment, she had asked, "What is it you want me to do?" 

"A-man-da?" She vaguely heard her name in the distance. "Amanda, are you all right?" Lee looked concerned. 

"What? Oh, sorry," she said absentmindedly. "I must've zoned out for a moment." 

"Memories?"

"Oh, yes!" She looked up and smiled.

"Did you know that I love you?" Lee's eyes sparkled. 

"I had heard a rumor to that effect," she teased back. 

"Oh, had you?" He stepped towards her then sat on the bed beside her. "Want to prove it?" He placed a hand on each of her arms. 

"Definitely!" She had a huge grin on her face. Lee's lips sought hers as he pushed her backward to lie her onto the bed. Their eyes darkened as their passion for each other began to take over. Amanda reached around Lee's back to pull him towards her.

~

**__**

Later

Amanda opened her eyes and saw she was in the bedroom in Lee's apartment. As she turned her head she saw Lee staring at her intently. 

"Hi," she said drowsily. 

"I _still_ love you, Mrs. Stetson!" He smiled.

"I should hope so, after that," said Amanda in mock affront, which soon collapsed into a smile. "I love you too, Mr. Stetson. What time is it?" 

"It's…" he looked across at his bedside alarm clock, "just after eight o'clock." 

She sat upright at this information, "Eight o'clock?" She was shocked it was so late. They were just supposed to pick up a few things at Lee's so he could officially move into her - she mentally corrected herself - _their_ house. He also needed a few things for tomorrow's Florida trip, and unexpectedly he wouldn't be leaving from his apartment. That had been more than three hours ago. She got out of bed and started rounding up her clothes that were haphazardly scattered all over the floor where she had left them. "Come on, we need to get back. How are we gonna explain being gone for so long?" 

Her husband smirked. "Editing room?"

"Lee, they know we were just coming here." 

"Then let's just tell them we were celebrating," suggested Lee. "It's the truth." 

"After what the boys said this afternoon, I'm a little worried about what they'd understand by _celebrating_." 

"True," he agreed, "I didn't know your boys were so well acquainted with the facts of life." He winked at her. 

She had stopped dressing at this stage and was standing, dressed in her bra and slip, with her hands on her hips. "Neither did I. I mean, I've always made sure they knew everything they needed to know about sex and everything, but I just didn't expect them to talk about it in relation to _me_." 

Lee remained in bed, propped up on his elbow. Amanda suddenly asked him, "So, are you getting dressed or what?" 

"I was just watching the floor show," he teased. 

"Oh, you were, were you?" She reached towards the bed to pick up a pillow to throw at him, but he sprang like a cat and grabbed her wrist, throwing her onto the bed and leaning over her. "Interrogation tactics, Scarecrow?" 

"Yeah." He covered her lips with his. "Is it working?" he asked between kisses. 

"Sure is. What do you want to know?" Lee leaned up on his hand as he pondered this, but in doing so he released her arms. Moving as quickly as Lee had when he grabbed her, she rolled away from him and stood up. "You snooze, you lose, Stetson!" She laughed. 

Lee let himself fall forward onto the bed where she had been lying moments before. As he rolled over onto his back, he said, "I guess close does only count in horseshoes!" 

"Yep. Now come on. You can't move in with us if you never leave your apartment." 

As she headed, now fully dressed, towards the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up, she heard him say, "Nag, nag, nag…" She smiled.

~


	6. 6 of 10

****

PART SIX

__

Walt DisneyWorld Operations Center, Tuesday, 11.30 am

They had already checked their bags into the hotel when they approached the Operations Center. Lee held the Security Reception door open for Amanda and they walked up to the reception desk. "We're looking for Mike Bannon, Chief of Security," 

"He's expecting us." Amanda picked up on Lee's lead. 

The receptionist, Joanne, according to her name tag, smiled as she asked for their names. 

"Lee Steadman and Amanda Keane," Lee replied. Francine had set up their covers the previous day in case anyone checked up on them. According to the Disney employment records, they would just be ordinary cast members.

"Take a seat." Joanne indicated some armchairs in the lobby. "He'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you," said Amanda.

A couple of minutes later, a man looked out from behind a door marked 'Private' and said, "Mrs. Keane, Mr. Steadman, would you step this way please?"

As they followed him into the Security Chief's office, Mike Bannon offered them both a coffee, indicating the two chairs in front of his desk. Lee and Amanda sat and Bannon passed them their drinks. Then he took his own seat behind his desk. 

"So," Bannon began, "now that we're away from prying eyes, it's King and Stetson isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right," Lee answered. "We thought a cover story was better just in case."

"Makes sense. So how can I help you?"

"Well, as my office informed you yesterday, information has come to light that an arms deal is likely to go down in the park within the next twenty-four hours. We're here at Senator Hume's request. Amanda is my assistant. All we know, or think we know, is that the two suspects are planning a meeting at the Pecos Bill Cafe at one o'clock today. We need to get out there and observe, see if they turn up and what we can find out. Any suggestions?"

"Sure. We do a 'meet the characters' session near there, at Splash Mountain, around that time. No one would notice if you were in the vicinity, especially if you were in a character suit. You'll have loads of kids in your face of course, but you'd be able to observe without looking suspicious. I've always thought that hiding in plain sight was the best way to carry out surveillance."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Lee, remembering Francine's comment about dressing like a giant mouse. "Assuming it happens, we can come back later and work on the next step."

"Absolutely," said Bannon. "Do you want any of my men in support?" 

"I don't think, so. We've got it covered."

"Right," said Bannon, concluding the meeting. "I'll get one of the guys to take you down to the costume department and they can get you suited up. Meanwhile, I'll ring ahead and let them know you're on your way. I'll tell them you're new but that you know the drill - that you've transferred from California on a temporary assignment. There'll be no problem."

They all stood up and Lee shook Bannon's hand. "Thanks for your help. We'll see you later." 

As Bannon then shook hands with Amanda, she said, "Yeah, thanks."

~

**__**

Frontierland, Near Splash Mountain

By one o'clock, Lee and Amanda were undercover as cast members. As part of their cover, one of them had to dress as a Disney character and meet the kids while the other would ostensibly run interference from the stampeding hordes. In reality, they would be watching Cadiz at a nearby cafe.

As Lee emerged from the changing rooms, Amanda couldn't help but laugh. 

"I bet Francine's responsible for this!" he said, testily. 

"Whoever it was," she replied, "They certainly got it right!" Lee was standing there, in a foam rubber suit, wearing a red coat, purple trousers and an orange hat with matching boots. "You make a _perfect_ Grumpy."

"Hmphh!" was all he could manage in reply. 

Amanda reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Lee, you're being a sore loser."

"I'm sure you've got a double-headed coin, Amanda. This isn't the first time you've _out-coined_ me." 

"Fortune smiles on the brave." She smiled back. "Anyway, it's about time I got to do the _real_ agent work. I _know_ you'll watch my rear!" 

"Anytime." His voice softened as he responded, and he gave her a wink, smiling when she blushed. "But I'm _still_ gonna have a little _chat_ with Francine when we get back. How am I supposed to chase the bad guys in _this_?" 

"Well, I think you look adorable. Do you think they'd let you keep it?" She smiled. 

Lee just stomped off in the direction of the restaurant. "Oh, shut up!" she heard him mutter as he walked away. Checking the camera she was carrying to make her look like a tourist and to facilitate surveillance photographs, she headed off after him, grinning all the way.

~

Lee had been working the crowds, alongside several other characters, when he suddenly felt a familiar pressure on his back between his shoulder blades. "Over there," he heard his partner say. As he maneuvered the group of children who were stuffing autograph books at him from all directions, he managed to gain the desired vantage point. Their target Cadiz, had been sitting alone at a table at the Pecos Bill Cafe, but now he had company. From their position they could see an animated discussion between the two men. Unfortunately, they were too far away to hear, and they hadn't had enough warning to arrange for surveillance equipment.

After ten minutes, it was clear the dealing was over. Cadiz stood up and shook hands with Martinez, then they both walked from the café, in different directions. As agreed earlier, Amanda nodded to Lee and followed Cadiz, the organizer of this deal, if Auggie's information was to be believed. She'd been working on her surveillance skills as part of the Agency training she'd received under Beaman's watchful eye. Although she'd been working with Lee for more than four years, now that she'd become a proper agent she'd begun an intensive training regime. As she _maintained a safe distance_ between herself and the target, various points kept repeating themselves over and over in her head. _Don't attract attention to yourself_ – she tried to act like a tourist, stopping now and again to take a photograph, sometimes of the park, mostly of her quarry; _have a reason for going in the same direction as the suspect_ – I'm going to meet my boys by the such and such ride, as she tried to maintain a mental picture of the park in her head; _don't make any sudden moves_ – it didn't seem like Cadiz had noticed her, and the camera was a useful cover tool.

As she neared the edge of the public area, the crowds had thinned. Cadiz had passed through a 'cast members only' door behind the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. At the door, Amanda stopped. _Had he spotted her? Would she meet him waiting for her on the other side?_ She took a deep breath as she thought to herself, _If you don't hurry up, you'll lose him!_ She pushed open the door and stepped inside. For a second, she thought she had lost him and panned her head from left to right as she tried to locate him. Then, she saw him, alongside an office building. It was difficult to differentiate between his dark clothes and the dark walls, but it was him. He pulled open a door and went inside.

Walking briskly, she pursued her quarry. She was determined not to fail here. She'd made Lee stick to his bargain over the coin toss, so she would stick to her part in surveillance. As she walked, their discussion once again passed through her head.

__

"As the senior_ agent, I should do the surveillance. _You_ can wear the suit," Lee said, and he was adamant about it. _

Amanda couldn't let it go. "Now, Lee. I've done the training, let me apply_ it. I can do it, I _know_ I can." _

"What if something happens to you?" 

"Lee, what could possibly happen in such a busy, public place?"

"Please, Amanda, don't you_ say that….I'm the senior agent and I get to make the assignments. You're in the suit." _

"Yes, sir," Amanda said sarcastically. "Any other instructions for me? Iron your shirt for you? Polish your shoes? Any other menial tasks you have for me?" She bowed at him, facetiously. 

Lee was surprised at her tone and at how badly she was taking his decision. He'd just wanted her to take the lower risk option. She knew_ that, but she was an agent now and she wanted to be treated like one, not just like a civilian assistant. Anyway, she knew that if anything happened, he'd be there to protect her. _

Chagrined, Lee was determined to try to make it up to her, and thought he'd chance his luck. "How about we toss for it?"

At this her face brightened a little. "Really?" 

"Sure." He smiled. He never could say no to his wife/partner. Heck, it was a routine surveillance operation anyway, low risk. 

Amanda reached into her purse. "Okay," she said. "Heads I win, tails you lose." She smiled.

"A-man-da," he said, firmly. 

"Alright, alright. I call heads. If heads comes up, I_ do the surveillance, and you wear the suit, agreed?" _

"Agreed," he said reluctantly. 

She tossed the coin and caught it, placing it to the back of her hand. 

When she removed her hand, he could see George Washington's face staring back at him from the quarter. For a split second, Lee was sure he saw him wink. "You win." Now it was his turn to be subdued and he sat down on the bench near where they were standing. 

"It's all right, Lee," she said, sitting on the bench next to him. "I can do this." 

"I know you can," he returned. "I just didn't want to have to wear the dumb suit."

Amanda headed towards the building, clutching the camera in her hands as she tried to contain her nerves. When she got to the door, she pulled it open and stepped inside. She had only taken a few steps when she heard two voices talking. She wasn't sure if it was the man she had been following or some _ordinary_ people, although one of them definitely had a Spanish accent. She stepped closer. Just before the corridor branched off to the location of the conversation, there was an alcove housing a photocopier. Amanda ducked into it. As she heard something about cigars and guns, she knew she'd stumbled onto something. Thinking of her training, she planned a cover story as she listened, placing her camera on a low shelf where it would be inconspicuous. She turned to the copier and pulled out a paper tray. _All those temp jobs will finally pay off_. If anyone caught her now, she'd be an office worker dealing with a paper jam. She held onto a couple of sheets of paper to give weight to her story. All the while she was going through her Agency routines, she was listening intently. 

"So they bought the whole deal?" said an American voice. The accent seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. 

The Spanish voice replied, "Yes. He was not interested at first, he demanded cash, but I was able to convince him that Havana cigars would fetch a better price and would be easier to launder." 

"Good," the American replied. "I figured they would see sense." 

"Of course, it did not hurt to play on the starving Cuban farmers. He ate it up. I told him my family had been able to steal the shipment of cigars from under the noses of the Cuban authorities. They'd be helping defraud the Cuban government, while selling guns to the _freedom_ fighters." 

The American laughed. "Don't you just hate people with a cause. It makes them unpredictable. Oh, well. As long as he does the deal, I don't care _what_ his politics are." 

Cadiz raised an eyebrow, but didn't rise to the comment. "I will go and get ready for the shipment, then meet you later, as agreed?"

"Sure."

Assuming the conversation was at an end, Amanda turned back towards the copier and crouched down, ready to play her cover if necessary. She was pulling levers and rustling papers when, after a couple of minutes, she heard footsteps pad past her. Cadiz was leaving the way he'd come. Unsure which way his accomplice would leave, she thought she'd better wait a little longer. Suddenly she felt something pressed into the small of her back, but it wasn't the familiar feel of her husband's hand. "What the-" she began. 

"Please stand up slowly, Mrs. King." She _knew_ she'd heard the voice before. "Mr. Bannon!" she exclaimed, shocked that the voice belonged to DisneyWorld's Chief of Security. Slowly, she stood upright. With her body between Bannon and the copier, she was able to reach her hand inside the machine and remove something, keeping it hidden as she held her arms in front of her. Slowly, she turned to face him, allowing her filled hand to remain hidden behind her thigh. "You."

"Me," he returned. By now he was leaning against the wall of the alcove nearest the exit. He seemed very relaxed, obviously not considering her much of a threat. 

__

I'll see about that. With the gun in his hand now raised and resting across his chest, he flicked his wrist, indicating the exit. His eyes followed the direction of his gun as his hand twitched and that's when she made her move. Swinging her right arm around in front of her, she threw photocopying toner from the cartridge into his face. Shocked, his eyes began to sting and he choked as the insidious black powder covering his face got up his nose and in his mouth. 

Amanda didn't wait to see what effect she'd had on him. She ran towards the exit door glad, and a little impressed, that she'd been able to escape so easily. Just as the words _never underestimate the suburban housewife _passed through her mind, someone grabbed her from behind. With a large hand over her mouth and a long arm wound around her, she was well and truly captured. She struggled against her captor but she was unable to extricate herself. 

"Did you get her?" came a spluttering voice from the doorway of the building. 

"Yes." 

She saw Bannon take a bottle and cloth from his pocket. Her eyes widened with alarm and she attempted once again to free herself but it was no good. The man holding her had six inches in height and at least fifty pounds on her. "Here," was the last thing she heard Bannon say as her consciousness slipped away.

~


	7. 7 of 10

****

PART SEVEN

__

Security Control Room, 3:30

A fraught Lee ran his hand through his hair nervously as he spoke into the phone. "But I've looked everywhere, Billy, and I've checked the security cameras, too…yeah…I'm in the Security Chief's office right now. She was there, on the camera, and then she wasn't. The place is so vast she could be anywhere….I know something's happened to her, Billy. She knows well enough not to miss her check-in…Bannon's doing all he can, he has men out searching the sector where she was last seen, but nothing yet….Right.…With Francine? …I'll see you then."

Bannon was a little amused at Stetson's obvious discomfort, however he made sure he maintained a neutral countenance. Hiding the closed circuit television tapes had been easy. In plain sight he'd figured. That was the safest place for them, no one would look for them right there on his desk, in full view of everyone. When he'd seen Mrs. King a couple of hours ago, following Cadiz, he'd watched her progress through the park. _That's_ how he'd known she was nearby during his meeting. There had been few hiding places for her so he knew she'd be easy to find, and catch. Or so he'd thought until she pulled that trick with the toner. He hadn't expected that. He'd underestimated her and would _not_ do that again.

Just before his associate had left, he'd been able to quietly warn him of the King woman's presence and told him to wait outside, just in case. _Good job too. Well, she's unconscious now_. She was being held in a cleaning supplies storeroom in the basement of the very building where they were now standing. As the home of security headquarters, no one would think to look for her there. That's what he'd figured anyway.

He listened to Lee as he'd completed his call. "About three hours then, Billy…yeah, come straight here and ask for Security Chief Bannon, yeah…the guy who Francine briefed yesterday… It's his operation. Bye." 

Little did Stetson know just how much it was _his_ operation, Bannon mused. 

"I'm going for another look around," Lee said.

"Yeah," replied Bannon. "I'll coordinate things from here. Let me know if you need anything." 

"Yeah, thanks." Lee left the control room.

__

Happy hunting. Bannon smiled to himself once the door had closed behind the federal agent. Stetson would be gone for a while so now would be a good time to have a little _chat_ with Amanda King. Turning to his Deputy he said, "Hank, hold the fort, will ya? I'm gonna do a little digging of my own." 

"Okay, boss."

~

**__**

Storeroom, 3:45

As Bannon entered the storage area, he surveyed the scene. There were shelves full of cleaning supplies, solvents, mops, cans of paint and all kinds of janitorial supplies. In the middle of the room, Amanda was sat in a chair with her hands cuffed to it, behind her back. Her head was slumped forward over her chest, obviously still knocked out by the chloroform. Bannon walked over to a faucet in the corner and filled up a Styrofoam cup. He walked over to Amanda and unceremoniously threw it into her face. 

"Wake up, Mrs. King!" he yelled at her. 

Groggily, Amanda grunted, "Huh?" as she slightly raised her head. Then it fell back onto her chest, feeling like a lead weight. 

"Come on!" Bannon shouted, placing both of his hands on her shoulders and shaking her. "Now!" 

Still all that Amanda could do was to roll her head a little. Although extremely foggy, she was beginning to become more aware of her surroundings. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't, and she was feeling very uncomfortable. 

"Now, ordinarily," began Bannon with a sinister sneer, "I'd think twice about hitting a woman. But after that thing you pulled at the copier, I'm prepared to make an exception." With that he slapped the side of her face. _That_ got her attention and she looked up, a hand-shaped welt appearing on her left cheek.

By now, Amanda could see the Security Chief standing in front of her, she could feel pain in her face, but she still wasn't sure where she was, or why. She shook her head to try to clear the fog that still shrouded her mind. The copier, the gun, the big burly guy she'd been following who had caught her. As her mind cleared and brought back these memories, Bannon could see Amanda's perceptions returning.

"There you are," he mocked.

"What's going on?" asked Amanda, still a little confused. "I thought you were helping us?" 

Bannon smiled. "Well, I can see why somebody would make that assumption, but they'd be wrong." 

"But, why?" 

"I really don't think you're in any position to ask questions, Mrs. King. But, for the money of course, what else is there? Anyway, now, it's my turn. What do you know? And, how did you find out?" 

"I don't know anything, I'm just a civilian assistant." She thought playing her cover was her only option. Not convinced she was telling the truth, he slapped her face again. Her eyes became steely at this. Now she _really_ wasn't going to say anything. "They don't tell me anything I don't need to know," she said quietly.

"Really? Then maybe that makes you expendable." 

"I suppose," Amanda replied, looking down at the floor. She was really scared but she was determined she wasn't going to show _him_ just how scared she was. She kept her eyes averted from his as she looked up again. "So, why haven't you killed me?"

"It rarely pays to get rid of your assets without attempting to use them to your advantage." 

"Asset?"

"Well, while your friends are looking for you, they're _not_ looking for me and that can only be good. It's distracting." 

"My friends?" 

"Yeah. Stetson's called for reinforcements to help him to look for you. If only he looked in plain sight!" He laughed. "While he's out searching the park for you, he's ignoring the obvious - that you're right here under his feet! Oh well, you never know. _If_ you cooperate, I may even let you live!" He paused then, raising his hand to his face, touching where the toner had hit him. "Or maybe not. No one's due here until tomorrow morning. The building's been locked down for the night." He checked the handcuffs he'd used to attach Amanda to the chair and made sure they were secure. "See you later, Mrs. King." He turned to leave the storeroom, but as he pulled open the door, he came face to face with Hank.

~

**__**

Security Control Room, 4:00

With Lee out looking for Amanda, and Bannon off doing his thing, Hank had decided to see if he could help out. He'd only been working at DisneyWorld for a couple of months and thought that if he could find something on the tapes, any trace of the King woman, he'd get a few brownie points with his boss. So he'd picked up one of the tapes on Bannon's desk and placed it in the office VCR, scanning the pictures on fast forward. 

He'd found nothing they didn't already know about until he got to the third tape, found under some papers on Bannon's desk. It was the tape from the camera covering the area known as 'Backstage #3', the administration building which included, at the extreme far end, the Security Control Room. At first, there was nothing unusual on the tape, but then a dark haired, heavy set man had stepped into shot and walked over to the building. In itself, this was not unusual, but then Amanda King had appeared and seemed to be following him. Now Hank was puzzled. Bannon had said there was no trace of Mrs. King other than in the 'on stage' public areas but this tape indicated otherwise. _What's going on?_ He sat back in his chair and watched Amanda's actions.

After a few minutes, the same man came back out of the building and stood against the wall, apparently waiting for someone. The door swung open and Mrs. King ran out, straight into the arms of the hiding man. As Hank saw her captured, he pressed freeze frame on the video. This was the breakthrough he'd been looking for, but why hadn't Bannon found it? He didn't understand but decided he should go and track down Bannon to tell him what he had found. Before setting off, he sent a message to one of his guards to contact Mrs. King's associate and tell him to come back to the Security Office. _Perhaps there'll be a raise in it for me._

Hank had seen Bannon on the monitors earlier, heading down to storage room #4 in the building's basement. He hadn't seen him emerge since and that was almost half an hour ago so he followed Bannon's path to the storeroom. Just as he put his hand on the door handle, it opened. Hank came face to face with Bannon, but he could also see Amanda in the background, handcuffed to the chair. 

"Hey, Hank," said Bannon, with an insincere cheeriness. "How's it going?"

Hank was confused. "Mr. Bannon? What's going on?" 

Bannon reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Pointing it at Hank, Bannon said, "Perhaps you'd better come inside." Hank nodded and stepped into the storeroom. As he passed Bannon, the Security Chief pistol-whipped him and he fell to the floor unconscious. "It never rains but it pours," Bannon said aloud, to no one in particular.

~

**__**

Meanwhile

Lee ran into the Security Office. One of the Disney guards had just come up to him in the park and told him to return to the Control Room immediately. Yet when he had arrived there, the room was empty. He knew the guards were assisting in the search, or carrying out standard duties, but where was the Security Chief, or his deputy – Hank, was it? Instead, no one was there. Lee looked at the monitor stack, already recognizing the various camera positions throughout the park and inside various buildings. He continued to watch for a few minutes as the images changed in their perpetual 10-second cycle. 

As he turned away from the monitors which were telling him nothing, he saw the frozen image on the monitor screen on Bannon's desk. As his eyes took in the picture, his hand swept automatically through his hair. He immediately recognized his wife, in the arms of the large, swarthy man that he recognized from their surveillance operation. The man had his hand over Amanda's mouth. 

Lee sat heavily into Bannon's chair, then leaned forwards. Pressing the rewind button on the VCR, he watched as nothing happened for a while, then Amanda came backwards out of the building until she disappeared back into the park and out of sight of the camera. Then he pressed play and what he saw did not help with his anger management. Lee saw Amanda walk over to what he now recognized as the administrative building. He watched as Cadiz eventually came out and stood just outside the door, then Amanda came running out of the building to be instantaneously captured by Cadiz. As he watched, a second man came out of the building and approached the first. He placed a cloth over Amanda's mouth and again, Lee ran his hand through his already sticking up hair. Suddenly he froze as he recognized the second man who had emerged from the building. "Bannon!" he exclaimed. 

Before leaving Bannon's office, Lee hit the fast forward button on the tape to see if Amanda had re-emerged, but after fifteen minutes of lapsed time on the tape, there was still no sign of her. Leaving a message with Joanne for Billy and Francine to wait for him in the Control Room, he headed off to the last place he had seen Amanda.

~

**__**

Storeroom, 4:45 

Amanda was now the only conscious person in the room. Bannon had left and locked the door behind him leaving a motionless Hank, lying where he had fallen. Amanda knew she had to escape so she weighed up her options. "Hank!" she called to her unconscious companion. "Hank!!" she called again but there was no response. Although her hands were cuffed behind her, through the back of the chair, her feet were relatively free so she thought that, if she could get a foot to Hank, maybe she could awaken him. It was worth a try_._ Shuffling, she was able to maneuver herself by leaning onto her feet and dragging the chair behind her, a few inches at a time, gradually moving closer to Hank's prone body. "Pity there's no Ming vase to break or ropes to cut through." She was making slow progress. _And no Lee Stetson to help me either_.

By now Lee would be worried sick about her. Bannon had told her he'd sent for Billy and Francine, so that was good, but she was determined to escape from her situation on her own. She knew that she could. By now, she had moved the chair alongside Hank's head. "Hank," she said loudly. There was still no response. "Hank!" She yelled this time and accompanied it by a forceful nudge of her foot on his shoulder. She tried again. "Come on, Hank!" Hank made the slightest of groans, which was an improvement, but he still didn't move. "Looks like it's down to me then! Amanda King to the rescue." She laughed to herself. "If only mother could see me now!" she mused. Her voice was helping to calm her nerves as her thoughts returned to her training procedures.

"Right, Leatherneck. Let's see how you did with that lockpick." She knew he'd installed one in the left cuff of her blouse. Unlike one of Lee's shirts, the collar was too soft for it not to look odd, so instead he'd inserted it in her cuff, the pick laying parallel with her arm. All she had to do was reach it. She reached up with her left hand but she couldn't make it. The handcuff was preventing her access to it. Not to be defeated, she continued to try until her wrist began to chafe from the continued pressure. It was also starting to cramp.

"Okay, maybe I can reach it with my other hand. What do you think Hank?" She didn't expect an answer. At first her left and right hands refused to meet but then she found, if she slouched into the chair, the smallest amount of slack occurred. She smiled to herself as she thought of her mother reprimanding her for not sitting correctly as a child. Suddenly, her right hand was able to touch the cuff of her left sleeve. "That's more like it."

She was gaining in confidence and increasing in determination, clenching her teeth. As she made one more reach for the left cuff, the chair wobbled precariously from the shift in her center of gravity. As her fingers touched the edge of the pick, she grabbed it and extracted it. Clutching it in her right hand, she cried out, "Yes!" Hank didn't seem to be impressed.

As she maneuvered the pick in her right hand to enable her to tackle the lock, it caught on her finger and fell from her hand onto the floor. "Rats! Let's not make it too easy for the rookie, huh?" she muttered to herself. She shuffled again on her chair until she could see the pick lying on the floor to her right hand side. Bracing herself, and with a sense of déjà vu, she forced herself to tip the chair over so that she was lying on the floor with her cheek to the linoleum. She felt around with her hand to where she thought the pick had fallen and successfully retrieved it. 

~

**__**

Backstage Gate #3, 5:15

After a few minutes, Lee arrived at gate #3. He was already on the 'backstage' side and stood just inside the gate beneath the security camera. Following Amanda's route, he stepped across to the building and entered through the door near where Amanda had been taken. Almost immediately, he came upon the photocopier alcove to his right. Stepping inside, he saw a spray of black dust on the wall and there was more on the floor. As he crouched down to examine the black patch, he scanned around the room and spotted the camera Amanda had been carrying. He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. _Where is she?_

He decided the only option available to him, since he hadn't seen Amanda leave the building, was to search it. He'd only gone about thirty yards when he came across a stairwell. Stepping through the doorway and looking over the banister he thought that the quieter lower floor would have given better cover for a man, or men, carrying an unconscious woman. He headed down the stairs and found himself in a long corridor with doors running off on either side. He started methodically working his way through each of the rooms, however most of the rooms he checked were empty. It was now after six and many of the daytime workers had left. It wasn't completely empty though, as the park would remain open until midnight. He checked into storerooms, seminar rooms and two big rehearsal rooms with mirrors lining one of the walls. 

In one room he caused something of a stir by kicking open a door which, he hadn't noticed, was adorned by a Minnie Mouse silhouette. It was a women's dressing room and there were a number of half dressed foam rubber animals and people preparing for that evening's parade. Quickly, he had hidden the gun under his jacket, apologized and retreated from the room. He continued his pursuit.

~

**__**

Storeroom, 6:10 

Amanda finally had the lockpick in her hand and worked to get it in place. "Now, all I have to do … is … twist the lockpick, insert it into the key hole, and … Drat!" She'd dropped it again. "Get a grip, Amanda." She tried again. "Slide the pick into the lock …a-ha." She held her breath as she attempted to twist and turn the lock. Suddenly she heard a click. "Got it!"

A flush of relief swept over her as she extricated her right wrist from the handcuff and pulled her arm around onto the floor in front of her. Now she was getting somewhere. Pushing herself up onto her hands and knees, although still basically sitting in the chair, she twisted herself around to gain access to the cuff on her left wrist. _At least this one should be easier_, she thought. Within seconds she'd managed to unpick her second lock of the day. 

Finally free of her confinement, she sat for a few moments, just massaging her wrists and shoulders. She was feeling really stiff after her ordeal. As the circulation returned around her body, she stood up and leaned over Hank. She put her hands on his shoulder and shook him. "Hank!" There was no response. She tried harder. "Hank!" She really shook him this time. Hank groaned. "Come on. We've got to get out of here." 

Remembering her little run in with Bannon, she stepped over to the sink and poured some water into a cup. As she returned to Hank, she contemplated throwing the water into his face. It had certainly worked on her, but she thought better of it. She placed the cup on the floor and turned Hank over onto his back. Then, she pushed and dragged at him until his upper body was upright, albeit leaning against a wall. By now, Hank's eyes were open, although they were still a little vacant. 

She offered him the cup. "Here, drink this." 

Shakily, he reached out his hand to take the cup from her, and she helped him guide it to his mouth. "What happened?" He reached up to the side of his head and flinched as his hand connected with the lump that had appeared there. "Bannon," he said, as he suddenly remembered the cause of his headache. 

Amanda nodded. "Now, why don't you lean here for a moment? I'll see if I can get us out of here." She stepped over to the storeroom door. As she reached out to try the handle, it moved. Amanda looked to the shelves for something she could use as a weapon but the best she could come up with was a large, metal can of blue paint. She took the can in her hand and waited behind the door. 

As the door clicked, indicating it was now unlocked, Amanda raised the can above her head. She saw the nose of a gun as it preceded its owner into the room. As the man took another step forward, Amanda started to bring down the can towards his head. Within inches of making contact, Amanda suddenly changed the cans angle of descent and it glanced off the shoulder of the man standing in front of her. It fell to the floor. As the gunman swirled around on the spot, he came face to face with his attacker. Their eyes met. "Lee!"

She threw her arms around his neck, and he hugged her to him. For several minutes they just stood there, arms encircling each other, relieved they were together again. Amanda could hear Lee's rapidly beating heart as her head rested against his chest. Eventually, they leaned away to look at each other, although neither was ready to let go completely.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked. 

She could see the mixed emotions of worry and love in his eyes as he looked at her. Involuntarily, her hand touched the side of her face where Bannon had slapped her, but she decided he didn't need to know about that. She smiled up at her husband and said, "I am now."

Lee nodded at the spilled contents of the paint can near their feet. "That was pretty close."

"I thought maybe Bannon was back and I knew you'd be worried so I was determined to get out of here. And Hank, too."

Until she mentioned him, Lee had barely noticed there was someone else in the room. He'd only had eyes for Amanda. Releasing her arms, but taking her hand in his, he said, "Come on, we'd better get out of here." They turned to Hank. 

"So, do you think you can make it?" Amanda asked.

Reaching for the lump on the side of his head again, Hank replied, "Well it's not like I have a choice is it?" He struggled to his feet. "Let's go."

As they had so many times before, Lee led Amanda by the hand out of the room, his gun drawn in his left hand. On finding the corridor clear, the party stepped out into it. 

"The Security Office is that way." Hank pointed to the left. 

"Then let's go," Lee replied. 

"So, how'd you find me anyway?" Amanda asked her husband.

~


	8. 8 of 10

****

PART EIGHT

__

Maintenance Corridors, Administration Building, 6:30

After he left Amanda and Hank in the storeroom, Bannon had returned his gun to his shoulder holster under his jacket. Wary that Hank may have shared his little revelation with someone else, like Agent Stetson, he decided discretion was the safest plan of action. If his cover wasn't blown yet, it soon would be. Once the deal was completed, he'd have to make a speedy exit from Florida. He needed this deal now more than ever.

He wondered whether it was even wise to continue with the deal now the Agency was involved, but he figured there weren't many agents in attendance, the big-wigs at headquarters had seen to that. They'd wanted to avoid a scandal and that fit right into his plan. Low key meant small scale and he was sure the feds still didn't know exactly where the deal would be going down. _Hell, neither did he, yet_. That's where he was headed now. His meeting with Cadiz. 

To avoid detection, he headed through the building's less frequented maintenance corridors. Being Chief of Security had its benefits. He'd had plenty of time to survey the park's schematics. Besides, he had time to take the long way around. It was six-thirty now and his meeting was set for seven o'clock.

~

**__**

Cinderella's Castle, 7:00

Standing within Cinderella's castle, Cadiz was looking out of a window towards Main Street, watching the world pass by. Bannon walked up to stand beside him. "Are we set?"

"I am," replied Cadiz. "Not so sure about you though."

"What? Oh, the King woman. She's nice and secure in one of the storerooms, and even if Stetson does find her they don't know what's going down where. There's only two people that know that at the moment, and I," he added pointedly, "am not one of them. Until now." 

"I guess so, although I'd have preferred not to raise the stakes."

"So you'd rather cancel, Cadiz?"

"No. I did not say that. Everything is in place at this time and if we delay for another location, the outcome could be even worse. The Agency would have more time to track our actions. No. We go tonight."

"So how did the meeting with Martinez go?"

"He has the guns and the truck, a mock up of Disney's usual soda suppliers. To the security guards at the gate, it'll look just like any other Coca Cola truck, and there'll be enough Coke around _our_ stuff to deter anyone who's particularly curious."

"Right."

"We've got a Polar Foods truck. Again it looks like the usual frozen food delivery truck. They drive into loading bay two with their truck, we're in bay three with ours. We all check the merchandise and when we are happy, the drivers change trucks and drive away. That's it. Martinez goes his way, and I go mine." Cadiz smiled.

"And I get my percentage."

"Of course … _provided_ you come through."

"Look, Cadiz, I've told you. When the big cheese here put his call through to the Agency yesterday, he demanded they keep it low profile. They sent two agents and there should be four by now. Even with Hank on their side they would still only be five and they have no idea where the deal's going down. The drop will look like any other delivery so even if they see the trucks, they won't actually _see_ them."

"What about the guards on the gate?"

"They'll just be doing their jobs, same as normal."

"What about the other loading bays?"

"All the other bays will be loading as normal, otherwise it would look odd. Usually, people tend to overlook the obvious."

"And you are sure the Agency does not know where?"

"I've already said, only three people will know what's going down and we all want the deal to go through. The only chance the Agency has is for them to stumble across the deal. This park's huge, they'll never cover it with only four or five men. They'll never make it stick. And if all else fails, we can always sacrifice Martinez for the great cause." Bannon laughed.

Eventually Cadiz smiled, relaxing. 

"Right," concluded Bannon. "I'm gonna lay low. I'll see you at loading bay three at three forty-five. We'll be outta there by four-fifteen and then we're home free."

"We'd better be!" Cadiz muttered in a menacing tone. 

"Yeah, later." Bannon didn't want to dwell on the implications of that remark. Instead, he turned and walked away without another word. The sooner this was done, the better.

~

**__**

Security Control Room, 7:45

Lee, Amanda, Billy and Francine were together in the Security Office. Lee and Francine sat in chairs while Billy was standing, leaning against Bannon's desk. Amanda sat quietly at another desk, a little removed from them. Her head rested on her arms, and she slept peacefully. Hank was standing in the background, working with a couple of guards who'd returned from helping Lee to search the park for Amanda. They were studying the closed-circuit television monitors.

"So what do we know, Lee?"

"Not much really, Billy. We know it's some time tonight. As the park doesn't close until midnight we can assume it's after that. Bannon's involved and presumably still hiding around here somewhere."

"That's it?" 

"'Fraid so. They knew Amanda was there when she overheard them so they gave nothing away. The first Hank knew was when Bannon hit him. So we've got nothing." Lee ran his hand up through his hair in frustration.

"Francine," said Billy, "see if you can get in touch with the local police and persuade them to increase their presence around the park perimeter overnight. Just in case we need to call on them in a hurry."

"Will do." She turned to pick up the telephone.

"All we can do is keep our eyes and ears open." Billy nodded towards Amanda, "I think you should take Amanda out of here for a while, Lee. When did you last have something to eat?"

"Oh, I don't know, on the plane this morning?" _Was that really only this morning?_

"Well, we can't do much until the park closes up for the night so get out of here for a while."

"I think you're right, Billy." 

"Sure, Lee," Francine agreed. "We'll hold the fort here. Take the phone with you and we'll be in touch if anything happens." 

"Okay, that's a good idea." Lee stepped over to Amanda and put his hand on her back. "Hey Amanda." She didn't respond so Lee crouched down beside her, bringing his head on a level with hers. "Amanda?" 

She was asleep, but as she heard his voice she mumbled, "Just a few more minutes, Mother."

Lee looked over at Billy and rolled his eyes. This time he grabbed her shoulders and spoke more loudly, "A-man-da." 

Startled, her head shot up. "What? What's going on?"

"Hey, sleepyhead," said Lee gently. "What say you and me go get something to eat? Help shake off the effects of the chloroform."

Amanda was still a bit groggy. "Wha-? Oh yeah, food, I'm starving." She opened her eyes and allowed Lee to raise her to her feet. Then she saw Billy and Francine. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, a while ago. We'll see you later." He smiled indulgently at her disorientation.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, Lee guided her to the door. As they stepped outside Lee said, "See you later, Billy."

"Right."

As Amanda stood outside, she took a few deep breaths. It was warm out, but a slight breeze served to wake her up a little. She yawned, then put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"After the shocks and traumas of the last two days, I think you're entitled."

"Two days? Oh," she said as she realized what he meant, "our little revelation." She smiled. Lee stood behind his wife, his arms encircling her. She pushed herself back to snuggle against his chest. "That was only yesterday? Boy, doesn't time fly when you're having fun?"

Lee kissed the top of her head and smiled. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling. Suddenly, he let go of her and stepped back. Amanda turned to face him.

"What if something had happened to you? If Bannon had killed you?" His voice cracked. 

"Then I'd be dead. And you'd be stuck with a family to support. Without the perks." She half-smiled, trying to make light of the predicament they'd found themselves in only a short time before.

"Amanda, I don't want to lose you." She could see the fear in his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't want to be lost. Do you remember what you said? That day at the Cumberland?"

"Huh?" Amanda could still surprise him at her leaps of logic in her conversation. 

She took his hand. "Let's walk." They set off, hand in hand, but after only a few steps, Lee released her hand to put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him as they walked. She placed her own arm around his waist as they continued walking.

"What did I say at the Cumberland?"

"You said that you did this job because somebody had to. Lee, you're good at what you do and, now I don't want to sound corny, but your country needs you. As much as we need you, what kind of a world would this be if we didn't accept our responsibilities?"

"I guess," Lee replied, unsure where she was going with this.

"How could I live with myself knowing I hadn't done everything I could to secure the future of our boys?" 

Lee smiled as she said that. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Well yes, actually," she teased, "it comes with being a mom." She laughed and he laughed with her. By now they were walking down Main Street amongst the tourists. As they passed an empty bench, Amanda pointed towards it. Lee maneuvered them in front of it and they sat down. Amanda rested her head on his shoulder. "Lee?"

"What Amanda?"

She looked at him. "None of us know what's going to happen from one day to the next. I could be run over by a bus or electrocuted by an evil dish washer." She winked at Lee and he smiled back, but remained silent, allowing her to ramble. "What I'm saying is that, although our job is riskier than most, it's one that's worthwhile and necessary. Working as a team, as well as we do, is _our_ best chance to minimize that risk. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Lee grinned as he answered her. "Amazingly, Amanda, I know exactly what you mean." He smirked. "Worries me a little that I do, but I do."

She reached across and lightly swatted his chest. "Hey!" They both laughed.

Getting serious, Lee responded, "What you're trying to tell me is that no matter how much I try to protect you, and keep you out of this line of work, you're still going to interfere and get in the way."

"And save your butt," she interrupted.

"And save my butt."

"It is definitely one worth saving," she added, her eyes twinkling as she looked into his.

He winked, then leaned forward and covered her lips with his own. Their love for each other poured into their kiss, and Amanda felt herself being swept away on a tidalwave of emotions. His touch awakened her senses and effectively drew her from her chloroform-induced stupor. Suddenly Amanda's stomach grumbled and the two of them broke apart. 

She gave him a sheepish smile as she recovered her breath. "Sorry. I told you I was hungry."

He took a deep breath to clear his own head, then smiled. As they stood, his hand automatically reached for the small of her back. They began to walk. "Then we'd better go find ourselves something to eat."

~

**__**

Outside Cinderella's Royal Table Restaurant, 8:55

It was nearly nine when Lee and Amanda left the restaurant. While the couple had been eating, crowds gathered along the Main Street parade route, waiting for the electric parade to start. 

"Lee." They stood among the crowds, wrapped in each other's arms, waiting for the approaching parade. 

"What?" 

"What would you say if I suggested we stay on here for a few days, after the case is over?"

"I'd say great, Amanda." Lee was always ready to spend some quality time with his wife.

"All of us, I mean. Fly Mother and the boys down here."

Lee released his hold of Amanda and turned to face her. Putting on his most stern tone, Lee said, "Amanda Stetson, I'm shocked at you. Are you seriously considering taking _our_ boys out of school _just_ to take them to DisneyWorld?" He was struggling to keep the twinkle out of his eye, and the grin off his face.

Amanda, however, remained serious. "Well, actually, yes. I want the boys to get to know their new step-dad." Lee's face glowed. "I think they deserve a reward, considering how well they took our news. Besides, we've already said we don't know how long we've got in this world. Now that we've gone public, I want our family life to start now."

"I think it's a great idea Amanda." He pulled her towards him again and draped his arm around her shoulders. "I've never been to a theme park like this, well not until today anyway, and I don't think this assignment is the best introduction for a family fun park! Perhaps the boys could introduce me to the wonders of DisneyWorld?"

"I'll bet they could at that." She turned towards him and encircled him with her arms, and he responded in kind. They stood together, glad to be in the protective arms of each other, forgetting temporarily the work they had ahead of them. 

Without letting go of each other, they twisted to face Main Street as the brightly lit floats depicting famous Disney scenes and characters gradually passed their position. Lee laughed. "I wouldn't want their electricity bill." Amanda joined in his laughter. As the final float passed and disappeared into the distance, the crowds began to disperse, many heading for the exits. Only the most dedicated planned to stay for the opportunity of a last few rides.

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

"Guess so." 

"You don't sound too enthusiastic."

"That's because I'm not," Amanda admitted.

"Would you care to explain that statement?"

Amanda turned to look up at her husband and grinned, tightening her hold. "Well, we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves and I was looking forward to this time away from home with you."

"Is this the same person who just suggested that we fly the boys and your mother down here to join us?" he teased.

"They don't have to come down here the moment we finish work. We could enjoy some time on our own first."

Lee smiled at the eagerness of his wife to be alone with him. It was something he never thought he'd enjoy … spending his time with one woman … but Amanda made it everything it could be and more. He gave her waist a squeeze and leaned down close to her ear. "I think we can definitely arrange something," he whispered, then pulled back a little and covered her lips with his.

Amanda immediately melted against him and felt herself getting lost in the warmth of his embrace. Her pulse racing and every nerve tingling with awareness, she managed to pull herself away to catch her breath, smiling when Lee's labored breathing showed him doing the same.

"I must say, Mrs. Stetson, your powers of persuasion are certainly strong."

"And you find the best ways to agree!" she countered.

Lee gave her lips a quick peck, then turned once again to watch the dispersing crowd.

Amanda smiled and gave Lee one last firm hug, which he returned. They separated and took each other by the hand, setting off for the Security Control Room.

~

**__**

Security Control Room, 9:45

"Have you got anything yet?" Lee asked Francine as he and Amanda stepped into the room.

"Not really. Hank's been keeping an eye on the monitors but there's nothing."

"So what exactly do we know?" Billy asked his team as Amanda sat at one of the desks and Lee leaned up against it. 

"Well," began Francine, "we know that the deal involves an exchange of guns for cigars so that has to involve a couple of trucks. We could stop and search all the trucks that come in."

"No," said Lee. "That would tip them off at the gate. We need the deal to go down _before_ we stop them. We have to let them in, then stop them before they're able to leave."

"Makes sense," Billy responded. 

"Hank?" asked Lee. 

"Yes, sir?" He looked up from the bank of monitors.

"Do you have cameras at the delivery entrance?"

"We sure do. We can follow a truck in from the approach road all the way through to the loading bays."

"In plain sight!" Amanda suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Lee asked, turning to look at his partner.

"Amanda?" questioned Billy.

"Don't you get it?" Amanda had obviously had a flash of inspiration.

"Get what?" asked Lee.

"When I was with Bannon before, he said something about hiding in plain sight. He meant that people overlook the obvious."

Billy looked at Lee but it was clear he had no idea what Amanda was getting at, either. "A-man-da" was all Lee could find to say.

As Amanda began again, Billy, Francine and Lee just stared at her as she explained the workings of her logical mind. "You see, Bannon thinks that if you act suspiciously you look suspicious, but if you act confidently, as though you should be somewhere, everyone around you will just assume that you should be there. Do you see?"

"O-kay," said Lee, although he was obviously not quite there yet.

"So, where's the best place for someone to bring trucks into the park in order to switch merchandise?…The loading bays! No one would think twice if trucks pulled up to the bays and unloaded crates. Why would they? It's just business as usual."

"Right," said Lee, finally understanding his wife. "So, if we stake out the loading area, we should see Bannon and company arrive and do the deal?"

"I think you've got something, Amanda," Billy told her.

Amanda blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"Right," said Billy. "I think we've got a plan."

"Yeah. Allwe have to do now is implement it," Lee responded.

~


	9. 9 of 10

****

PART NINE

__

Delivery Yard, Wednesday 1:00 am

The Agency teams were at their observation posts within the delivery yard. There were eight loading bays side by side, with a large yard in front where the vehicles could maneuver. Billy and Francine were hidden inside the Security Gatehouse, meanwhile Lee and Amanda were hiding in a small office where all the delivery paperwork was kept. Hank placed a couple of additional security guards in plain clothes into the loading area to work amongst the usual loaders. He also added a couple of extra guards to the perimeter area but they were instructed to stay out of sight unless something went down. Lee and Billy could communicate with Hank back at the Security Control Room via radio. He planned to give them the heads up when a new truck was on its way.

~

After they had been on their stakeout for a couple of hours, and a few trucks had come in and out, Amanda stifled a yawn.

"So how ya doing?" Lee asked his partner. 

"I'm okay." She smiled a little weakly. "Do you really think this will work?"

He smiled back at her. "Hey, it's your idea."

"I hope it's a good one."

"Amanda, it's the best one we have. We watch and we wait."

"I really hope we catch him…and they clasp him in irons too," Amanda suddenly said, vehemently. 

Lee was surprised at her uncharacteristic outburst. "Who? Bannon?"

"I hope they throw the book at him!"

"Amanda," said Lee, concerned now. "What did he do to you?"

Amanda looked at the ground when she said, "Nothing, really … no more than, well, _normal_ anyway."

Lee could tell Amanda didn't really consider her run in with Bannon to be _normal_. "No, come on, Amanda, what did he _do_ to you?" Lee pushed gently. 

"You'll get mad, Lee, and I don't want you to get mad right now. You need to focus."

"Well it's too late now, I'm already mad. If I get my hands on that jerk, I'll kill him with my bare hands, so you might as well tell me."

"Lee, it doesn't matter now." Subconsciously, she raised her hand to her face where Bannon had slapped her. Lee reached across and placed his hand over hers, against her face. She pushed against it. "He just threw some water in my face, then he slapped me a few times." Her eyes began to sting as she recalled the incident but she shook her head and forced herself to quell the tears. "And he handcuffed me to a chair."

"Oh, Amanda." He reached out to pull her into his chest, hugging her tightly to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a full-fledged agent now, Lee, it goes with the territory. I can't come crying to you just because a case went a little sour. It's, it's … unprofessional!" She spoke into his chest. As she held onto him, she was soothed by the stroking motion he made over her hair.

"Amanda. Just because you're an agent now, doesn't mean you have to bottle up your emotions. Hell, I can do enough of that for the both of us." He smiled. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"I guess so."

"Sure you can."

"I bet Francine doesn't come crying to you whenever she gets captured."

"You'd be surprised," Lee countered. "Look, all agents, even the ones who've been on the job a long time, have to let off steam sometime. Francine does it and you know for a fact I have, to you, or Billy or even Pfaff. You sent me to him I seem to remember." She nodded against his chest but didn't say anything. "If you want to talk to any of us, we won't think any the less of you as an agent. How many times do you think you need to prove yourself?"

"I suppose," she said, sounding like one of her boys.

"Amanda believe me, you are a great agent. Even Smyth says so!" 

Amanda smiled at this and looked up at her partner. "I just don't want to let down the team."

"You could never do that, Amanda. You know I love you, but I also respect you, as an agent, as a person and as a friend. So does Billy. And Francine respects you and your judgment, despite your unorthodox methods." He chuckled. 

"Mmm." She smiled along with him.

"So next time, you'll tell me what happened, right? _Everything_ that happens? You won't shut me out?"

"I will."

"Good." 

As he leaned down to kiss his wife, the radio crackled in his pocket. "Stetson?"

Immediately, the Agency's best team was back to business. "Stetson, here."

"This is Hank. A truck's just pulled into the park, should be with you in five minutes. It's a Polar Foods truck."

"Anything look odd?"

"No. We get them here all the time, but I thought you'd want to know it's on its way."

"Yeah, thanks." He spoke to into the radio again. "You get that, Billy?"

"Got it, Scarecrow! "We'll just hold position. You're nearer than us. Let me know if anything looks suspicious."

"Roger that." As he clicked off the radio, the Polar Foods truck pulled into loading bay three. Lee looked at his watch. It was three-twenty. 

After five minutes, an unusual lack of activity around the delivery truck made them get suspicious. Elsewhere, cartons and boxes were unloaded as soon as a truck pulled up, but not this time. Even the driver's actions were a little strange. He exited the cab and went around to the back to open up rear doors, then resumed his place behind the wheel. There was no attempt being made to unload the truck's contents.

"Billy?"

"Yes, Scarecrow."

"Nothing's happening as yet. Could be a delay over the paperwork, or something more sinister."

"Received."

They waited and continued to observe the inactivity.

"Security to Stetson." The radio crackled into life again. "Two more trucks have just pulled into the park. One's Coca Cola, the other's a laundry truck."

"Message received. Thanks, Hank. Keep the cameras rolling, huh? Just in case."

"Will do. Security out."

After a couple of minutes the two trucks arrived in convoy. The first truck, from Sunshine State Laundry, pulled into loading bay seven. Behind it, the Coca Cola truck pulled into loading bay two. The driver of the laundry truck immediately began unloading his cargo, but the driver in bay two just opened the back of his truck then got back into the cab, the way the one in bay three had. 

~

Bannon and Cadiz were waiting at the rear of their Polar Foods truck, just inside the loading bay, when the Coca Cola truck arrived, with Martinez traveling in the rear. He stepped out of the truck onto the loading bay accompanied by a heavy set man who didn't say anything. 

Cadiz asked, "Did you have any problem?"

"Not yet," Martinez replied.

"Right, let's take a look, shall we?"

Bannon stood watch over Cadiz, while he looked at the merchandise. In the middle of the crates of Coke were a number of cases. Opening these, Cadiz found a selection of sub-machine guns and other automatic weapons. Another couple of crates contained automatic hand guns. Cadiz picked out one of these and weighed it in his hand. He studied the gun for a moment, released the safety and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked, it wasn't loaded. Cadiz smiled and placed the gun back into the crate and replaced the lid. He stepped back out of the truck. At the same time, Martinez stepped from the Polar Foods truck. 

"I think we've got ourselves a deal," said Martinez, flashing a false smile at Cadiz. "Maybe this will help my friends to get back what is rightfully theirs."

Cadiz suppressed a smile at the irony of the situation, but he went along with Martinez. He didn't want to blow the deal just for a little self-amusement at Martinez's delusion.

"Right," said Bannon. "I think it's time we got outta here."

"Not so fast," came a voice out of the shadows behind them. 

"Stetson," said Bannon, disdainfully. 

"That's right. Not so smart as you thought you were, huh, Bannon?"

When the trucks had pulled into the loading bay and just sat there for ten minutes, Lee and Amanda had decided to get a closer look. Lee radioed their plan to Billy and Francine. They would sneak around to the loading bay and see what was happening. If the deal was going down, Lee would confront them while Amanda remained in the shadows as backup. Hopefully, Bannon would think Amanda was still tied up so she could be a surprise element. Meanwhile, Billy and Francine would stay at the gate, ready to intervene if the drivers, with or without their trucks, started to leave. With guns drawn Lee and Amanda had set off on their task, giving each other's hand a final squeeze for luck.

As Lee watched, Martinez and Cadiz emerged from their respective trucks. Lee recognized them from their meeting at the restaurant less than twenty four hours earlier. Deciding he could take four of them with Amanda's help, he stepped forward.

Bannon laughed when he saw Stetson. "A little outnumbered aren't you?"

"Not really," said Lee. "Now why don't all of you put down your guns and move into the truck." He indicated the Polar Foods truck. 

"Sure," said Bannon, still smiling. 

The four guys bent down placing their guns onto the floor and stepped backwards towards the truck. Just then, Lee heard the click of a safety, right behind him.

"Maybe you should give me _your_ gun," said Bannon.

Lee eased his finger off the trigger and allowed the gun to swing on his finger. Passing it over to the former Security Chief, he said, "That's not the only thing I'd like to give you." As he did so Martinez and Cadiz bent to retrieve their guns from near their feet.

"What?" asked Bannon. "Oh, the woman you mean. You've got more than a professional attachment, I see."

"You're gonna have a _detachment_ in a minute," said Lee angrily. "When I separate your head from your body."

"I don't think I'd be making idle threats in your position."

Just then, Amanda stepped out from her hiding place, her gun trained on Bannon. "If he doesn't do it, Bannon," she said, "_I_ just might."

"Oh, welcome, Mrs. King. Good of you to join us, I'm impressed. Looks like we've got us a stalemate," he mocked.

As they allowed Bannon to keep talking, Lee looked into Amanda's eyes, trying to convey that he was about to make a move. She moved her head in a way that was barely perceptible, except to her husband. He knew she understood as she turned her attention back to Bannon.

Suddenly, Lee swung around, taking out the driver now standing behind him by kicking him in the face, breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious. Amanda didn't take her eyes off Bannon but she had failed to notice that Martinez and Cadiz had started edging toward the Coke truck. As Lee turned back around he saw the two Cubans escaping to the truck with the remaining driver. 

Banging on the cab of the truck from inside the storage area, Martinez yelled "Let's go!" and the engine fired. 

Meanwhile, Cadiz had reached for the rear roller shutter and was pulling it closed on their Agency assailants. Lee fired at the door but the door had closed too far for him to get a clear shot. In a split second, he dived for the shrinking gap onto the bed of the truck and disappeared from view as the roller closed behind him. When he dived, Amanda saw Lee's gun fall from the back of the truck onto the tarmac below.

As he disappeared he caught his wife's voice as she cried out, "Leeee!!!!!"

Amanda was left alone with Bannon.

"So," said Bannon, cheerily. "It's just you and me again. Seems like old times."

"You might want to try keeping your mouth closed," said Amanda testily. "If you want to make it into custody in one piece that is."

"Is that a threat?"

"Actually, yes," she returned, surprised at herself.

"Well." He threw her a disarming smile, "I don't think I'll stick around to go into custody. Be seeing you." He gave her a mocking salute and jumped off the loading platform onto the tarmac. He started to run away.

"Freeze!" yelled Amanda, but he kept going. She aimed and pulled the trigger and Bannon fell to the ground, rolling over several times before coming to a stop. Amanda ran down the steps at the edge of the bay and crossed to where Bannon was lying. 

As she arrived, he opened his eyes and raised his head from the tarmac to look at her. "I didn't think you had it in you."

She stood over him with her gun aimed at his heart. "Most people underestimate the capabilities of the suburban housewife." 

"Yeah," was all Bannon was able to say as he clutched his shot thigh. He allowed his head to fall back onto the tarmac.

~

While Amanda was tackling Bannon, Lee had a different fight on his hands. As he'd dived into the back of the Coke truck, he'd lost his gun and was trapped, facing two armed arms dealers with weapons.

"Well boys," Lee said, "looks like we've got an interesting little situation here." He smiled.

Martinez and Cadiz were not smiling, though. "Do you want to kill him, or shall I?" Cadiz asked Martinez. 

"I have a better idea," Lee interrupted. "So, how's the freedom fighting, Martinez?" Martinez didn't respond so Lee continued. "I've gotta say, how amazed I was to see you prepared to deal with this guy." Lee pointed his thumb at Cadiz. "You must be desperate … or incredibly stupid." That got Martinez's attention. "I'd have thought trading with the enemy wasn't exactly the way to fight your _noble_ cause," Lee continued. 

Cadiz realized what Lee was saying and said, "I think I'll do it myself, the only way we're going to get him to shut up."

By this time, though Martinez was listening to what Lee had to say. He turned to train his gun on Cadiz. "Not so fast, Cadiz." Speaking to Lee, without looking at him, he said, "What enemy? What are you talking about?"

"Him. You do know he works for Castro, don't you?"

"What?" said Martinez.

"Castro. He's trying to get guns for Castro's supporters, and you were just about to oblige him. And he's using Castro's cigars to do it."

"Don't listen to him," interrupted Cadiz. "He's just trying to make you mad. We can get out of this if we do it together."

"So what _are_ the guns for?" Martinez asked Cadiz.

"For the struggle, _of course._"

"You're not really buying this are you?" asked Lee, sarcastically. Martinez hesitated, looking from Cadiz to Lee and back again. "He's the nephew of one of Castro's lieutenants, in fact."

Martinez asked Cadiz, "Is this true?"

Cadiz just shrugged. Without missing a beat, Martinez calmly pulled the trigger of the gun he was pointing at Cadiz's chest. Cadiz was dead before he hit the bed of the truck. Then Martinez turned to Lee.

Lee knew he had to act swiftly, or he'd be Martinez's next victim. He launched himself at Martinez and they crashed into the crates of Coke. Bottles started falling around them. Lee managed to connect a punch to Martinez's cheek as Martinez raised his gun up to point at Lee. At that second the truck jolted to a halt. _Thanks, Billy, _thought Lee as the sudden motion caused Martinez to lose his footing and his grip on his gun. Lee launched at him with another punch, this time to his stomach, but was blocked and was hit himself on the side of his face. Swinging his foot, he was able to kick Martinez in the knee causing his legs to buckle. As he tipped forward, Lee was able to throw two punches to Martinez's face, one after the other. Martinez's eyes suddenly glazed over and he collapsed to the floor.

As Lee struggled to stand up amidst strewn Coke bottles, the rear roller door was opened and he heard his boss call out, "Are you all right, Lee?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" He grinned. "How's Amanda?"

"Fine, just fine," said Billy as he helped Lee out of the back of the truck. "You might want to go give her a hand." Billy grinned as he told Lee, "you should have seen how she took down Bannon." 

"What?" asked Lee, incredulously.

"He tried to run, so she … well, she shot him." Billy laughed.

"My Amanda?"

"_Our_ Amanda," said Billy. "Looks like you've taught her well."

"No kidding. I'd better get over there." He looked across the tarmac and could see Amanda where she was still standing over Bannon, even though she was now flanked by three armed Disney security guards. Lee jogged across to where she was standing. "I think you can stand down now, Amanda." She didn't move. "Amanda, it's over." Still there was no response. "A-man-da," he tried a third time and this time there was a reaction. She turned her head to look at him. "Ah, there you are," he said, reaching across to take the gun from her hand. She allowed him to take it. Then he reached around her shoulders with his other arm and led her away. 

"That's some woman you've got yourself there, Stetson," he heard Bannon say behind him, but Lee ignored him, refusing to be baited. 

Giving the gun to one of the security guards, Lee looked at his wife. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," she said, smiling back at him. Then her bottom lip trembled and tears began to flow down her face. Lee led her over to a quiet corner of the loading bay.

"Let it out, honey, just let it all out." Lee wrapped his strong arms around her and held her to him as she allowed all the tension and stress that had built up over the past forty-eight hours ebb away from her body. Gradually, she quietened.

"I'm sorry, Lee." She finally looked up at her partner.

"Sorry for what?" He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"For my outburst. It wasn't exactly _professional_ now was it?"

"Didn't we have this conversation? I told you, your emotions are your strength, Amanda, they are what keep you sane. You've … we've been through a lot in a very short space of time. We've had to tell the Agency and the family about our marriage, you've been kidnapped and beaten, and then you had to shoot someone. I think it's about time you got a little emotional." He bent his head forward and kissed her. "So what did you think you were doing, shooting Bannon?" Now he was smiling.

She couldn't help but return his infectious smile. "Oh, I just thought I'd better shoot him before you _killed him with your bare hands_. I couldn't face you doing ten to twenty with no conjugal visits." She laughed then. "Besides, I only winged him!"

"I love you so much, Mrs. Stetson. I'll never be able to tell you, to show you how much you mean to me."

"If it comes anywhere close to how much I love you, Lee, then it's more than anyone could ever deserve. You are my life and soul." As she looked up at her husband, she saw a tear fall down his face. She reached up and swept it away with her thumb. "Now I've got you at it," she said, grinning. "I think we'd better get back to Billy and Francine before this gets out of hand."

She leaned up and kissed him, a passionate kiss that they could both feel throughout their entire bodies. He reached his hands around her back to pull her towards him as her hands reached for the back of his neck. Then, they separated. "Billy," Amanda said breathlessly.

Lee shook his head. "You're amazing, you know that? Here I have you in my arms and the first name you can think to say is 'Billy,' I'd think another name would be forthcoming on your lips." He smiled.

"Well, I just figured he'd be looking for us, and we don't want to hold up wrapping up the case," Amanda pointed out.

"I guess you're right." He smiled. "We'd better get going, before they have to hose us down." She grinned back. 

Taking her hand in his they headed over to Billy and Francine who were watching over the mopping up of the operation. A couple of Florida Police Department squad cars were on the scene, taking the bad guys into custody, and Hank arrived on scene to supervise his men's roles in the proceeding.

"There you are!" cried Billy to his favorite agents. "I was beginning to think you'd got lost." 

"I expect they were making out," said Francine, smirking. "It's why they don't let married couples work together. They can't keep their minds on the job!"

In unison, Lee, Amanda and Billy said, "Can it, Francine!"

~


	10. 10 of 10

****

PART TEN - Tag

__

The Disney Grand Floridian Hotel, Wednesday, 5:15 pm

"Yes, Mother, I know tomorrow's a school day but I don't care. I want you to call the school in the morning and tell them Philip and Jamie won't be back in until Monday. Then I want you to get you and the boys on the next flight down here to Florida tomorrow … Yes, Mother, but I've told you, I don't care about that. I'll expect to see you down here tomorrow, by midday.…I mean it Mother….Thank you. I'll explain when you get here….It's really important to us, Mother, to Lee and to me….Tell the boys we love them and we'll see them tomorrow….Bye, Mother….I love you too, Mother. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and sat back into the sofa. Despite the lateness of the afternoon, she was wearing just a hotel bathrobe. By the time they had returned to the hotel after their debriefing with Billy, it was already ten-thirty on Wednesday morning. They'd been awake for more than thirty hours when they had crashed onto the bed and fallen asleep in their clothes. At three-thirty, Lee woke up and headed to the shower. Awakened by Lee's movement, she followed him into the bathroom and they shared a rather invigorating shower together.

As she hung up the phone, Lee leaned over the back of the sofa and placed his arms around his wife, placing his cheek against hers. "So, do you want to go out to eat?"

"I don't think so." She reached her arms up behind her to hold onto her husband. He rolled over the back of the sofa and reclined on the couch, his head in his wife's lap. "I think I'd prefer room service." She smiled down at him. "Besides, mother and the boys will be here tomorrow, and with you moving in with us, this might be our last night of privacy. I don't want to waste it in some restaurant in front of a room full of strangers. I'd rather stay here with you."

Lee sat up suddenly. "Our last night of privacy?" he spoke with mock horror in his voice. "You never told me that would be the consequence of our going public. Forget it, the deal's off. I'm staying in my apartment!" 

Amanda grinned at her husband. "Oh, I think we'll be able to find a way to be alone. You can count on it."

"You'd better be right, Mrs. Stetson." He advanced on her then, taking her lips with his. 

Stealing herself to have a little fun with her husband, Amanda separated herself from Lee and reached for the room service menu from the table next to the phone. Lee continued to kiss her neck and face. Amanda forced herself to appear unaffected as she asked, "So what do you want to eat?"

Reaching to take the menu from her hand, without being distracted from his original task, he managed to speak the words, "Just you."

His touches ignited a fire inside of her, and she allowed their hunger for each other to overtake everything else.

~

**__**

Adventureland, Thursday, 6:30 pm

"Pleeeeease, Lee," begged Philip and Jamie together. 

"We're in DisneyWorld. You can't come to DisneyWorld and not wear a Mickey Mouse ears hat," said Philip. 

Lee looked pleadingly at Amanda. "Do I _have_ to?". 

"I'm keeping out of this one, buster," she replied, smiling at how uncomfortable he obviously was. 

"Pleeeeease!" the boys repeated. 

Lee looked at his two stepsons, a little sheepishly, and shrugged. "When in Rome, I guess…." Then he smiled too. 

Amanda turned away to hide her amusement as Lee put on the Mickey Mouse ears. Stifling a laugh, she turned back to her husband. "Boy, I can remember a time when you wouldn't even wear a Bomber's cap!" Her resolve to keep a straight face vanished and she couldn't help laughing out loud. 

Lee shot her a dark look, then his dimples began to show as he joined in the family's laughter. "Well, I'll wear it now, but if word gets back to work, you _know_ I'll get you back." 

"Is that a threat, Stetson?" Amanda inquired. 

"Consider it a promise."

"Scout's honor." She mock saluted him. 

"It's okay, Lee," interrupted Jamie. "It'll be dark soon, _then_ we'll let you take it off." The boys laughed again as they ran off towards Frontierland.

As Philip and Jamie disappeared into the distance, Amanda placed her hands in his and took one last look at the ears, then she looked into Lee's hazel eyes. "Welcome to the family, Lee." 

Lee didn't say anything, but as he felt his wife squeeze his hands, he looked into the dark brown eyes of the woman he loved and smiled. "Ears, or no ears, this is one of the best days of my life, Amanda, and I have you to thank for it … you and the boys. Thank you." 

"Aww, Lee, you've made us happy too." 

"It was nice of your mother to take that Key Largo trip and give us some time alone with the boys."

"Are you kidding? You know how much she loves those Bogart-Bacall movies! When she heard of the trip to the movie location, wild horses wouldn't have kept her away. She is _such_ a romantic."

"She's not the only one." Lee winked at her.

Amanda reached up and touched his face, then leaned forward and kissed him. Almost as quickly as she'd stepped towards him, she stepped back, smirked, and said, "Now come on, Mickey." She took his left hand in her right. "We'd better hurry up and catch up with the boys before they find some mischief to get into." 

Lee shrugged and allowed his wife to lead him off in the direction of Frontierland, no longer self-conscious at all, and grinning from big ear to big ear.

~

Several hours later, the Stetson-King family returned to their hotel, tired, but happy. The Disney management had booked them all into a suite of rooms in their flagship hotel to thank them for solving the case so quietly. The boys decided to head off to bed. "Night Mom, night Lee," said Philip, as he gave his mom a hug. 

"Goodnight boys, thanks for today," Lee said. 

"Yeah, goodnight," Jamie spoke through a barely stifled yawn. 

"Goodnight fellas! See you in the morning. Oh, and don't forget to brush your teeth. With all that cotton candy, popcorn and other _healthy_ food you've been eating today, they'll be dropping out in no time." 

"Sure Mom," Philip returned.

The boys left through the adjoining door, closing it behind them, and Amanda noticed that Lee wasn't standing anywhere near. She turned and saw him lying in the middle of their bed with his eyes closed and still wearing the ears. 

"Can't stand the pace, huh, Scarecrow?"

Without opening his eyes, Lee replied, "I thought that undercover op as Sandy Newcomb took it out of me." 

Amanda smiled at the memory of Lee as a football player. "Ah well, you're not as young as you used to be." 

Lee opened his eyes at this remark, but didn't get up. "That's _real_ funny, Amanda." 

Amanda sat down next to him on the bed, facing him. With her left hand on his chest, she leaned forward and kissed him. 

"Are you making advances to a defenseless man, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Yes, I am." Her smile broadened as she leaned forward and kissed him again. 

He responded to the kiss, but it lacked the usual passion. With a sigh, he pulled away. "I don't think I have any energy left, after today." He closed his eyes. Amanda moved her hand from his chest to touch the side of his face as she leaned forward to kiss him again. Lee's dimples began to show as he smiled and said, "on the other hand, I may be sleepy, bu-" Mid-sentence, Lee became quiet and Amanda sat up and looked at her husband in astonishment. He'd fallen asleep. 

As she looked down at his peaceful face, bordered by the two large, black ears, he had long forgotten he was wearing, she smiled. "Aww, the poor lamb's all tuckered out from a day of family fun. If only I had my camera … I'm sure Billy and Francine wouldn'twant to miss _this_ picture." She looked at how tranquil he seemed. _Oh, well, a few minutes couldn't hurt_. Shifting herself onto the bed beside him, she lay her head on his chest and her arm across his waist. She closed her eyes and within seconds, she too was asleep, both of them lying with contented expressions across their faces.

****

The End


End file.
